Her Story
by Katherine98-chan
Summary: Karin and her adventures with the Kid (and Heart) Pirates. [Re-edited and updated. Slow progress due to author waiting for Manga updates.]
1. Prologue

_I decided to rewrite some parts because it seemed a bit weird now that I look back..._

**Prologue: Demon's Child**

The little 4 year old girl woke up feeling funny. Her hair became red and she felt really hot. She was lying down on her mother's lap. "Hello Karin." she said. "Mama!" Karin said happily. Then she stopped and looked around. "Where are we? Where's Daddy and nii-san?" Her mother suddenly became silent, she was thinking. Karin could tell. "We are just taking a holiday. Daddy is very busy, so I thought it would be better for us to leave. We are strong women, right Baby?"

Karin giggled. "I'm not a Baby anymore. I'm Karin! If Mama says I am strong then I will be stronger!" Her mother took out a dull beige coloured drawstring bag with two front pockets that resembled eyes and had a zip as a second mouth. It had her Jolly Roger stitched on the back- A smiley with red hair and a black cap. "This is a magical bag from my home Karin." Her mother said to her. Karin focused her attention on her mother. "It can keep many things inside. It's for you." Karin opened the bag and found an Eternal Pose. Her mother had shown her some before. It was labelled "Dressrosa". _It points home. We are going so far away. I wonder if Mama will stay with me forever... She doesn't look well recently._

"Mama, you don't look well recently. Did Daddy beat you?" Karin asked.

Nightmare Sally opened her mouth in shock. "Karin, why would you say such a thing?"

"I saw Daddy drunk one time, then he hit you with the bottle. You fell down then he looked at me and stwalk incoming towards me. I got scared so I ran back to my room..." Karin said, wondering why her mother seemed so shocked.

"Daddy was just tired. He is stressed. Let me tell you about yourself. Your name is Nightmare Karin. You are a half-demon. I don't want you to have your father's name so you could have more freedom." She kissed Karin's forehead. "Even after I lose this human body, my spirit shall live with you."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: My story starts… Who Am I?**

Karin looked around. Sally's body disappeared and something dark purple entered her body.

Karin looked around, she was on a boat. The boat bumped onto something hard, thankfully there were old tires to protect the ship. She heard a man's voice, "Hello? Anyone there?"

Karin was startled by the sudden voice. Her vision darkened until all she could see were the outlines and patches of orange. "Heat vision. Cool…" Karin thought to herself. Feeling safe, her vision returned to normal. "Hello! I am inside! Help please!" she called to the stranger.

A middle-aged man came in. He looked like a fisherman. "Hey little girl, what's wrong?" Karin looked at the man.

The man introduced himself as Jack, an old pirate. "You're currently on Scrap Island in the South Blue. My house is near the Junkyard by the Sea. Karin introduced herself and smiled as Jack tied her ship to the port. "Interesting child you are, Karin-chan." He said as he ruffled her hair before leading her to her new home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: My new friend, Eustass Kid**

Karin was running away with a paper bag of pastries towards her Junkyard. Scrap Island was well... Well-known for its Scrap Metal! Hence its name. Almost everyone was a mechanic; it was just to what extent. Karin herself had made a hut out of scraps with the help of her abilities.

Jack was sentenced to death the year before when she was just five after he tried to protect her from a Noble's wild dog. She has been living alone with her pet kitten, Sapphire since then.

Her shoulder-length blood red hair was tucked into a brown cap although several strand stuck out in front. She wore a grey shirt, black shorts and leather boots with her Bag attached to her belt. Sapphire, her blue-eyed white kitten stuck its head out of her Bag. Her Bag was a dull beige colour drawstring bag with two front pockets that resembled eyes and had a zip as a second mouth. It had her Mother's Jolly Roger stitched on the back- A smiley with red hair and a black cap.

Back in her hut in the junkyard, she sat down and handed a piece of muffin to Sapphire. Just as Karin was about to take a bite out of her own muffin, she heard a loud crash outside her hut, followed by a string of profanities she thankfully did not understand. She poked her head through her "window". There was a boy outside on the floor. He stood up and groaned at the mess he had made.

The boy had messy spiky red hair, which spread out like a lion's mane and wore large round goggles to keep his hair up. He wore a patched sleeveless grey top and purple and black striped pant. He looked hungry and his pale skin did not help.

"Hey, want some bread?" Karin called out to the boy. She approached him and offered a piece of bread. His amber eyes lit up as he snatched the bread and ate it greedily. When he finished, he realized Karin was staring at him. "Thanks." He muttered. Karin offered her entire bag of pastries. "My name is Karin." She smiled at him. The boy grabbed her chin and tilted her head upwards so he could see her face better. Despite having red eyes, she had a very innocent look. "Eustass Kid." The boy replied to her, releasing her.

"Onii-sama!" Karin squeaked as she jumped in joy. She hugged Eustass Kid like how a little sister would do to her older brother.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Kid Pirates: Kid and Killer**

"OI! Somebody stop that boy! EAT-AND-RUN!" a man wearing a stained white shirt with a black apron over yelled. A boy with blonde curly hair that covered his eyes was running away from the Ramen hawker. The boy wore a plain light blue shirt with white pants, a ramen strand dangling out of his stuffed mouth. He slurped it into his mouth and ran faster.

Karin disguised as a young woman with black hair in a simple dress was in town looking for new tools for Kid. Kid had earned a reputation after stealing a lot of things from the villagers, especially metallic things because of Kid's devil fruit ability.

She heard a commotion but didn't bother about it. Suddenly she was knocked onto the floor. The boy lay sprawled over her legs. "Bleagh…" she heard the boy mutter, feeling nauseous. "There you are!" the ramen hawker said angrily as he picked up the boy by his collar. The boy then vomited his ramen lunch. "Disgusting! Why you..." the hawker raised his hand to beat the boy but was stopped by Karin. "Hey! Don't beat the poor boy. I'll pay for his meal. Here." she said giving the hawker beli. The hawker accepted the payment and went back to his stall.

Karin brought the boy to a shade under a nearby building and cleaned him up. She gave him a bottle of water to rinse his mouth with. "Thanks, miss." the boy said softly as Karin wiped his ramen stained face. She smiled, "I am Karin." The boy looked up at her, "Killer." "That's a unique name. Why don't you come home with me? My onii-sama and I can take care of you. We'll have lots of fun." Karin suggested to Killer. Killer nodded his head as Karin stood up and walked back to the junkyard, holding his hand like a Mother would.

"Karin! Who is that? **Where are my new tools?**" Kid yelled at her, like how a spoilt brat would when denied of something, when she came back with Killer. "Be nice Kid. Killer is a new friend. He's 12. 4 years older than you and 6 years older than me. He is like an older brother to us." Karin said as she reverted back into her 6 year-old self. Killer gawked as the woman turned into a little girl right in front of his eyes.

Their home was a large workshop in the Junkyard by the Sea and was made entirely of scraps. Kid went over to Karin and placed a chain around her neck. "First Mate of the Kid Pirates!" Kid said proudly. Karin looked at the pendant, it was his Jolly Roger. "It's beautiful, onii-sama. But I think Killer will be your First Mate. I am a Donquixote-Nightmare, or that was what my mother told me." Karin said as she adjusted her new necklace.

"Donquixote-Nightmare?" Killer and Kid questioned at the same time. Karin pulled up her right sleeve, revealing the symbol of a smiley with red hair and a black cap and had a 'cancel' sign across. "I had this since I was born. My mother had high hopes for me."

Kid then took out three cans of juice and offered it to Killer and Karin. "Any dreams, Killer? I am going to be the Pirate King!" Kid announced proudly. "To be a strong fighter I guess." Killer replied, shrugging his shoulders. "To make Eustass Kid the next Pirate King!" Karin added as they cheered and drank their juice together.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Karin's capture**

Karin is now 8. Kid is 10 and Killer is 14. Both growing taller and muscular whereas Karin is still the small little baby sister. Only now Karin had a bit of blonde hair growing at the tips of her fringe. The trio were snooping around the Dock, looking for ships to raid. Unaware to them, a marine ship had just docked.

"Alright men," the marine Captain instructed, "we have orders to get a child for Doctor. This island does not care about anything that is not in town. Just get one child and we can finish the job." The Captain then dismissed his men.

Karin carried her Bag with her everywhere she went. Sapphire poked her head out of the Bag. Sapphire jumped out of the bag and onto a ship. Karin jumped aboard to find it empty. She entered the Treasury and let her Bag "eat" the treasure. Sapphire went back into the safety of Karin's Bag as Karin jumped off the ship. Unfortunately, she came face to face with a Marine. The Marine caught her and carried her back to the ship.

Karin began thrashing wildly and shrieked, "**KID! KILLER! **Marines are trying to kidnap me!" The Marine covered her mouth and ran towards his ship. Kid and Killer ran as fast as they could but arrive only to find that the Marines had already left. A fishing boat then docked at the place where the Marines' ship was docked. Kid felt something explode within him. Out of pure rage, he took out a dagger and killed the poor innocent fishermen. Killer held him down and managed to calm him. However, it was not long before Kid lost his temper again and destroyed the entire town.

Cleaning the town of its' Wealth, Kid and Killer prepared to set sail. Killer tried consoling Kid, "Karin can take care of herself. We might find her along the way. Okay Kid?" Kid simply sighed as they took off.

Somewhere else in a cold and dark place, Karin shot awake. Sapphire mewed at her before diving back into her Bag. Someone was approaching.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Human experiment**

Tears swelled into her eyes before rolling down her cheeks. Karin hugged her knees in the cell she was trapped in. She didn't know how long she was out but she did know that she was just sold as a human guinea pig to some crazy Scientist. She mentally kicked herself for letting herself get caught off guard, by a Marine no less.

"Oi, eat up." Karin looked up at the Marine officer who had shoved a tray of "food" through the bars of the cell, "We don't want to deal with you complaining about no food." Karin stared at her tray. "_Food? It looks more like slop. Maybe I'll die of food poisoning instead of being experimented on. Wait I can't die from poisoning. I would just suffer from terrible stomachaches." _She thought to herself. The Marine left the cell, leaving Karin alone.

Sapphire crawled out of her Bag and sampled the slop. Sapphire spluttered and tried to wipe her tongue. Footsteps were heard again and Sapphire dived back into Karin's Bag. A marine and some weird-looking scientist with short hair that was rounded, a polka dot patterned shirt beneath his coat and horns on his head came in.

The scientist wore a lab coat with "Gas" written on both sides of the coat and his feet were like gas.

(o.0)_ "Willy Wonka?" _She thought to herself.The scientist's hairstyle reminded her of a character in a book she had read before.

"Shulolololo! What a pretty child! Would you like some candy?" The scientist asked Karin.

"Doctor Ceasar, do you have any orders?" The marine asked.

"You should call me "Master"! I am "Master" Ceasar Clown, a great scientist! Now bring that girl to my lab! I have other things to attend to." He turned around and left.

* * *

Karin didn't even bother to resist. There was no way she could fight a Logia devil fruit user like Ceasar Clown, though she could easily knocked out the marines. Maybe if she could just touch Ceasar, she might be able to absorb some of his devil fruit ability and escape.

"Shulolololo. Hello there child, before we do anything, I must give you some shots so that you wouldn't feel so much pain later alright?" He smiled at Karin. She shuddered, his face was scarier up close. She noticed some of the needles on the table. They looked like poison resistants. "Now you be a good girl and keep still alright? You should be grateful I'm giving you these. You are the first child who wasn't affected at all in the cell."

She squeezed her eyes shut as Ceasar gave her shots. He forgot to put on his gloves, Karin managed to absorb some of his Gasu-Gasu no Mi ability. "Good girl." He patted her head and gave a red and white striped candy. "Your reward." He brought her out to room that looked like a child care centre. The moment he turned around, Karin turned into gas and escaped out of the building.

* * *

She got out but was blown away by the strong winds. She hit something hard and turned back into human form. She was on a desert island. She picked up sand in her hand and let them fall through her fingers. She looked around. She was at a port. Two men were making trouble outside a bar. They were threatening the poor barkeeper and his wife. Suddenly the barkeeper was punched and flew backwards. Outraged, Karin put both hands on the ground. Sand from the ground flew up from where the two men were standing on and surrounded their bodies. "Desert Coffin." The sand tightened and crushed their bodies before seeping back into the ground.

"Hey you." A deep voice said from behind. Karin tensed and looked behind. A large man stood behind with his arms crossed. One of his hands was replaced with a large golden hook. He used the hook to lift Karin off the ground by gripping her shirt. His eyes travelled from Karin's face to her Bag. "You are a Nightmare, eh?"

Karin gulped. Shichibukai Sir Crocodile stood in front of her... But how does he know about the "Nightmare" family?


	7. Filler: The Memory Dream

**Filler: The Dream/Memory**

It was cool and sunny. Today was one of the three months when there wasn't a single speck of snow anywhere on the island. It was one of her favourite times of the year. Not that she hated snow or anything. She just didn't like feeling cold. The cool wind blew his hair, making it messier than it already is (if that was even possible).

5 year old Law climbed up the luxuriant green hill and ran towards the tiny cottage, far away from the busy town of the island. He decided to wear his favourite yellow black-sleeved hoodie and blue jeans for her today. He knew how much she liked seeing him smile, so he wanted to look good for her.

The tiny cottage had two floors. A wooden door and two windows at the front of the first floor. Law remembered the first time he saw the cottage and how he thought she was "Snow White" despite their difference in appearance. He chuckled at the memory. As he approached the cottage, he saw her red hair inside. She had a large lump on her tummy and was cooking something. Law took a sniff and smelled the heavenly aroma of freshly baked chocolate cookies beckoning him.

He knocked on the door. "Good Morning, Miss Sally." Law greeted the pregnant woman before him in a chirpy voice. Sally looked up from the table in the kitchen to look at Law. "Good Morning to you too, Law." She smiled, coming out of the kitchen with a jar of cookies for Law. She offered one to him and sat down onto the cushioned wooden sofa, leaning against the soft backrest. Law took the cookie and thanked her by silently nodding his head.

He sat down next to her and allowed her to ruffle his already unkempt black hair. When Law finished his cookie, he leaned onto Sally's tummy. He pressed his ear onto her lump.

Sally rubbed her tummy. "Karin darling," she cooed, "Law is here to see you again." Law felt a small kick and immediately jolted back in surprise. "Hello Karin," he said as he went nearer again, "Law nii-san is here." Law pressed his hand onto where he placed his ear. He felt a tiny hand press against his.

"Miss Sally, when will I actually get to play with Karin?" Law asked, breaking the silence. Sally looked at him and let him rest his head on Karin. "Soon Law," she combed his hair sending pleasure to his spine. "Karin is due on Christmas Eve. Perhaps you would like to choose a book while waiting for Penguin and Shachi?"

Law got up and approached Sally's bookshelf. The bookshelf was probably the biggest piece of furniture in the tiny cottage. Her cottage was already quite small. The bookshelf seemed to take up almost half the living room! The bookshelf looked like one section of the town's library. The wide array of books were arranged and stacked neatly as though they had never been touched. What intrigued him the most was the design of the bookshelf. It had rose patterns along the sides. He ran his tiny fingers along the patterns. 'Maybe Miss Sally bought this bookshelf from "Beauty & the Beast".' Law thought to himself, giggling at the thought of Sally buying furniture from 'Beauty'.

His grey eyes scanned through the books and stopped at a pale yellow book. It was a pregnancy book. Law had always aspired to be a Surgeon since his first visit so just about anything about Medical Science seems to interest him. He pulled the book out of its place from the shelf and ran towards the sofa. Hugging the book in his chest, he climbed onto the sofa next to Sally. "This one, Miss Sally."Law said with slight excitement in his supposed cool tone. Sally giggled at Law, "Eager to play with Karin, Law?" She smiled at him. His currently inability to take care of a newborn doesn't matter; it's the thought that counts.

"Yes, Miss Sally." Law began reading and soon came across something that piqued his interest.

'_Studies have shown that women who are supported by their partner, friends and family cope better with stress during their pregnancy. Both they and their babies also suffer fewer complications than those who feel alone.'_

Law stopped reading and pondered over this new piece of information. "What's wrong, Love?" Sally asked feeling slightly worried, popping Law's thinking bubble. "How is it that you can be so cheerful and not feel lonely all by yourself in this tiny cottage? Especially when we are not visiting you?" Law asked, suspiciously eyeing the book on his lap, wondering if it was telling the truth or not.

"Yes, sometimes I do feel alone. But you come to visit me right? I always look forward to seeing your lovely smiles." Sally replied as Law rested his head on her again. Sally shifted and got up from her seat, earning a frown from an unhappy Law who was enjoying the warmth radiating from her person.

Sally took a present down from the top of the bookshelf. It was wrapped in grey wrapping paper that appeared to shimmer. "For you, love." Sally gave the box to Law who thanked her before excitedly trying to open the present. The present was supposed to be for Christmas, but she would most likely be in the hospital then.

Law opened his present. It was a fluffy white hat with brown spots along the bottom and brim. Law placed the hat over his head. It covered the top of his head before it slipped down and covered his eyes. Sally adjusted his hat and sat back onto the sofa. "You'll grow into it." She said as Law returned the book to its original place.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 9: Exploring new places**

"Hey!" Karin yelped as she flew across the room. Reflexively, her body had become soft like that of a doll. "Oof." she grunted unsurprised as she hit the wall on the other side of the room. The 17 year old landed upside down, with her longs legs in front of her on the marble floor. Thankfully she had a soft flexible body, or she might have injured herself.

It has been 2 years since Law left and Doflamingo then had one person less to 'play with'. He then had been treating Karin as a rag doll, throwing her wherever he pleased whenever he was in a sour mood. Karin was grateful to have abilities like shapeshifting and healing. She was just walking along the corridor when he suddenly picked her up and threw her across the living room.

"Thank god I'm wearing pants. Some father, guess Crocodile was right." Karin muttered as she stood the right way up on the floor and straightened her clothes. Doflamingo ignored her and walked over to the couch. He placed his feet onto the coffee table and began scanning through the newspaper.

Karin did she Doflamingo as her father, but it wasn't easy when he didn't show love to her. She looked down at the chain Kid had made for her when they were children. It was a smiley with a Glasgow smile- The Kid Pirates' Jolly Roger. She was going to escape now. She wanted to explore on her own. She had long packed her things (although there wasn't really much) into her Bag. She cleared the mansion of most, if not all, of its wealth. All she needed to do now was to wait for him to leave or sleep before she can leave without getting caught.

Light snores were soon heard from the couch. Stealthily, Karin crept out of the mansion. Sapphire, her cat, followed her silently so as not to wake the '_Young Master'_.

Karin's red hair reached her waist; bangs with yellow tips at the sides covered her bright red eyes. Her black cap shaded part of her face. She wore a long-sleeved pink hoodie with white stripes that reached just below her hips. Her favorite skinny jeans sat on her hips. Her Bag which was a dull beige colour drawstring bag with two front pockets that resembled eyes and had a zip as a second mouth slung across her. Her black flats made a small tapping sound each time she walked when she was out of the mansion.

* * *

"**Finally! I'm free!**" was all she could think of as she skipped down the bustling street. Mock Town was the port of Jaya. It is inhabited mostly by pirates, despite it looking like a resort.

Thirsty, she made her way into the _Rusty Anchor_. Because it was early morning, there were very few people in the bar. At least few of the rowdy ones were there. Karin hated crowds. She didn't enjoy the feeling of enclosed space. But since she was already here, why not just get a drink?

She sat at the counter, where the bartender greeted her with a warm welcome. "Hello again, Karin." Karin smiled at the bartender. _Looks can be so deceiving!_ The people of Mock Town may look very friendly, but will not take kindly if you provoke them in any way. She chuckled at the memory of the bartender literally kicking out a rookie pirate when he tried to start a fight over something insignificant and broke a beer mug.

Sitting on high places made Karin feel happy. She didn't know why, she just did. Sitting on the high chair at the counter, she was able to actually swing her legs, despite the length of her legs. She gently swung her legs as the bartender handed her a cup filled with a red liquid. Karin never did enjoy beer, she preferred red wine. Taking a sip, she let her ears listen to the background noise.

"…_I heard that many pirates are trying to get into the New World."_

"_Yeah, I also know that before the New World, they will stop at the Sabaody Archipelago. Nice place, I heard."_

"Sabaody Archipelago?" she asked. She has heard of it before. Maybe she should stay there and wait for her onii-sama. She tapped her chin, thinking of how to get there. "Just so you know," the bartender interrupted her train of thought, "Sabaody Archipelago has no magnetic pull. So if you want to get there, you have to sail through different islands. Eventually you will arrive there."

_Hmm, there's no magnetic pull on Sabaody? That would make it harder for me to teleport there. Maybe I'll teleport to an island before Sabaody… Or I could go back to Alabasta to meet Crocodile? Nah, I would be going backwards. I will just sail forward._

Karin finished her drink and headed to the docks… without paying. She would let Doflamingo settle the bill for her, like he always does. Whether he wants to or not.

* * *

At the docks, Karin looked around for a ship. She could either steal a ship or be a stowaway. She didn't want to waste money on a new ship.

"Is the shipment ready?"

"Yeah, Ship's ready for departure for Water 7."

Water 7 was a city known for its Shipwrights. Maybe she could go there to find a better ship. She needed to leave ASAP before Doflamingo realizes she's gone. Karin didn't know how, but he could track her down very quickly. She followed the man to the ship heading for Water 7. Changing her body to the form of a Ghost, she walked through the wall of the ship with Sapphire in her Bag.

She was in the storeroom. There were a lot of people onboard and she didn't want to hide in the storeroom for who knows how long. Disappointed, she turned to leave.

"GYAAAAAAAHHHHH! GHOST!" Someone who went down to keep something screamed. His hands were in the air as his face turned white. His eyes lost its pupils before he fainted. Karin slapped herself. She didn't have to sail, she could have teleported instead. "Oi! Okay down there?" someone called from the deck above. Immediately, she disappeared into a small black cloud. As quickly as it appeared, the cloud also vanished, leaving no trace of Karin behind.

"Oww…" Karin mumbled as she landed on her butt. She still hadn't fully control her teleporting abilities, never landing on her feet. She looked around. There was a house with big gold letters reading "FRANKY HOUSE" in front and has large robotic-esque "arms" hanging off the sides. She grinned, happy with her successful teleport to Water 7. She made her way to the main docks in hope to find a ship to Sabaody.

* * *

_Some Time Later…_

Karin sat down disappointed. Most of the ships here were built by the Shipwrights. The other ships were under repair and wouldn't leave until next week! Karin was normally a patient person, but her need to get to Sabaody was making her impatient. She could try teleporting, but who knows if it will work or not. She didn't want to waste her energy teleporting to random places. Well, she could try…but that would mean she would need to recharge. Not normal life energy that everyone has and could easily refuel by simply eating, but her _Mana. _She didn't want to end up killing civilians like her onii-sama. Maybe she could absorb the mana from the nature around her, but that would leave a trail of death following her. _Wait, there's no nature here! There's nothing but metal everywhere… (T-T) No choice. I'll just teleport._

She closed her eyes. Thinking about Sabaody again, she vanished.

Opening her eyes, she saw a town. She sighed disappointedly. Not Sabaody. She went into the nearest bar. It was late in the morning. At least the bar was almost empty. She sat at the counter. A woman wearing a light green apron and white clothes was behind the counter cleaning a glass. "Anything for you, sweetie?" she asked politely. Karin sighed, "I want to get to Sabaody, but I have no idea where I am." The female bartender chuckled, "Sabaody is the next island from here sweetie. Just head north from here and you should see something like a giant forest.

Karin grinned. _Yes! Finally! I made it! Well, almost._ "Do you know if there's any ship going there anytime soon?" The bartender thought for awhile, "There's a merchant ship preparing to leave soon. They leave at noon, so you should make your way to the docks now sweetie."

_Three hours later, at Sabaody Archipelago…_

Karin was surprised when someone told her that Sabaody is actually a massive mangrove forest growing out from the middle of the ocean with each tree of the forest serving as an "island" for which people live on. 79 _Yarukiman Mangrove _trees made up the whole island. Each tree is called a grove and serves as an island for people to live on. Karin looked at a map of Sabaody.

**1-29**: Human Trading; Lawless Area

**30-39**: Sabaody Amusement Park

**40-49**: Tourist Zone

**50-59**: Shipyards

**60-69**: Marine headquarters

**70-79**: Hotels

Karin looked at the map in disgust. _Human trading? Guess Doflamingo wasn't lying when he mentioned the Human Auctioning House. Maybe I could use Doflamingo as an excuse if I were to get caught by slave traders._ _If I want to stay here, maybe I should look for a place to stay._

She looked up. "Grove 51" was written on the tree. She wanted to look for a bar with the least amount of people as possible. After asking around for directions, she found out that the Bar with the least amount of people was at Grove 13. "**Shakky's Rip-off Bar**" The bar, as she was told, was infamous for its high prices and Shakky's practice of beating up customers who refuse to pay. Karin tied her hair up and tucked it into cap and adjusted it so it covered her eyes. Red hair sticks out of a crowd like a sore thumb. Letting her long hair show would be the same as shouting for attention at the lawless zone.

Safely making her way through the Lawless Zones, she entered _Shakky's Rip-off Bar". _Inside, she saw a relatively slim and tall woman with short black hair, with two tufts pointing upwards smoking a cigarette talking to a man with round glasses and facial hair, which is arranged in a stripe-like pattern across his lower jaw. "Hello. Is there anything you need?" Shakky asked Karin. "Wow! 'Dark King' Silvers Rayleigh!" Karin exclaimed. Snapping her attention to Shakky, she apologized for her rudeness. "Sorry for being rude. I'm Karin. I want to know as much as I can about the New World. I want to be very prepared when my Onii-sama comes here."

Rayleigh laughed at Karin's outburst. "I go by Ray-san here, Karin-chan." Karin hung her head, "Sorry. Shakky, would you mind if I stayed here? I don't want to stay in the crowded hotel area." "Sure." Shakky replied, "As for the information, you can start by reading the newspapers first." Rayleigh chuckled, "Shakky, why not let the girl enjoy for awhile? Let her enjoy herself at the Amusement Park." Karin grinned and looked at Shakky expectantly. Shakky nodded her head as Karin ran out of the Bar, with Sapphire following her.

Karin enjoyed herself at the Sabaody Park. She enjoyed the Ferris Wheel, Roller Coaster and Horror Show although she didn't like the Log Ride because it was wet. After she enjoyed herself, she spent the rest of the day exploring the other Groves, avoiding the Marine Headquarters. She may not have a bounty, but her mother had. Being the splitting image of her mom didn't help one bit. No one except Karin knew exactly what happened to her mom. At least up till now, no one other than Crocodile, Law and Doflamingo has recognised her.

_I must be more than ready by the time Onii-sama arrives. I don't know when, so I must work hard…_


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Karin meets Law**

15 year old Karin paced around outside Crocodile's office nervously. The dress she wore resembled a suit and reached her knees. It had a white shirt, a red tie and black pinafore. Her black heels clacked with each step she took. How was she going to tell him? She couldn't just go in smiling and stating that his biggest nuisance had just entered the building.

Karin had seen Doflamingo outside the building through her window although there was someone else with him. That someone else did look a bit familiar but she wasn't going to take any chances. She had met Doflamingo before several times when she followed Crocodile to business meetings. She felt safe close to Crocodile but that didn't stop Doflamingo from attempting to get close to her.

* * *

The first time she saw him was (of course,) at a meeting. How can one miss a 3-metre tall blonde wearing a big pink coat of feathers? Then again, who could miss a red headed girl with red eyes? She didn't know why but apparently Donquixote Doflamingo had taken an interest in her when he first saw her. She didn't mind it at first because he seemed very friendly. She still remembered the first thing he said to her.

_"Have we met? You know, you look just like a woman I loved before."_

She did want to ask about her mother but Crocodile prevented her from doing so by telling Doflamingo off. Doflamingo did stop the first time but he kept trying again again, this only repeated the result of Crocodile telling him off.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Karin reached for the knob. "HEY! OWW!" Karin yelped. The 15-year old was picked up by Doflamingo, who wrapped his arm around her waist. If only she wasn't in a dress, then she could defend herself without using her abilities.

Doflamingo simply laughed at Karin struggling. "Joker, why are you disturbing this woman?" a cool voice said from behind. Karin looked down to see a young man with a fluffy white hat with brown spots along the bottom and rim atop of his head. He had black hair, side burns and a goatee. Grey eyes stared into her red ones. He wore a yellow black sleeved hoodie and blue leopard spotted jeans.

"Just for fun, Law." Doflamingo said before he swung Karin over his shoulder and opened the door roughly with his free hand. Making both doors slam onto the wall inside of the office. "Hello, old friend!" he greeted with a cheery tone to Crocodile who was pissed.

**"Put me DOWN! NOW!**" Karin continued to scream, pounding onto Doflamingo's back. She gave up when Doflamingo ignored her and walked over to the couch in the office, with Karin now in his lap. "**Let go of her**." Crocodile said with annoyance, face turning black. "Aww, but she's so cute! She's mine anyway, you can't tell me what to do." Doflamingo replied pinching her cheeks and hugging her until she turned blue in the face before he loosened his grip. Karin had given up struggling, it was tiring. It felt like pushing a house. Law stepped closer and asked why he had to follow him here.

Doflamingo ignored Law and released Karin who was too exhausted to move. "I came here to visit!" Doflamingo smiled at Crocodile as he took a seat in front of his desk. Crocodile arranged the papers on his tables neatly before keeping them into a file and into a cupboard behind him.

"Trying to take Karin away again, am I right?" Crocodile replied without even turning to look at him from the files.

He sat down on his chair; Karin sat on the other sofa away from her threat with Law who leaned against the wall with his hat covering his eyes. "You're wasting your time, go away." Crocodile continued. Doflamingo slammed his hands onto the desk. Crocodile didn't move at all but continued to glare daggers at the blonde. "She's my daughter. Why can't I keep her? You are not related to Karin in any way." Doflamingo retorted.

Law leaned against the wall. _So she **is** alive._

"No." was Crocodile's reply. "Karin is Nightmare Sally's daughter. I don't believe a man like **you **iscapable of taking care of Karin."

"And I suppose **you** are?" Doflamingo retorted. Crocodile remained silent. "Ha. Thought so. I'll just take her back with me. See ya Croc!" Sand shot forward but Doflamingo closed the door just before the sand could strike him. Law was already waiting outside.

He slapped Karin conscious. "Ow! You again? What do you want this time, Doflamingo?"

"Don't be so rude to your father, Karin." He pinched her cheek. He cradled her in one arm.

"I knew it! You **are **my dad! Crocodile always said you weren't a father and you wouldn't be a good one but I wouldn't believe him." She looked at Law. "Who are you?"

Law didn't know how to react. "I'm Trafalgar Law, we had an older-brother-younger-sister relationship. "Do you mind if I packed my stuff first, since we're leaving?" Doflamingo dropped her and she vanished down one of the hallways.

* * *

Karin entered her room and took off her clothes. She changed into a simple light purple blouse and black three-quarter shorts. She took out her dull beige colour drawstring bag with two front pockets that resembled eyes and a zip as its second mouth and slung it around her shoulder. The bag had a strap so it can either be tied to her belt or be strapped like a handbag. Very useful since it could help her store her finds. She didn't bother packing much since Doflamingo would definitely drown her in gifts just to keep her by his side. She kept her black cap into her bag and made her way down to the lobby of the Casino. Sapphire followed behind her.

"There you are!" Doflamingo called to her. She walked over to him but stood near Law. "We really need to catch up after 11 years. Come Kitten-chan." He slung his arm over her.

Karin felt happy to actually find her family but somehow she felt that it might not work out so quickly. She continued smiling as Doflamingo dragged her along. Law followed behind quietly. He could sense Karin's uneasiness.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Father? U mad bro?**

It was only the 3rd day of Karin's stay with Doflamingo. Law woke up one early morning and made his way to the kitchen of Doflamingo's current base. It was a huge mansion on an island called Java. It was normally very quiet and calm on Java, hence the reason why Doflamingo chose this place. Whenever he wanted to escape his "work", he would hide at his base to relax. Currently, only Doflamingo, Law, several servants and Karin was in the mansion.

Law yawned and scratched his messy black hair as he walked to the kitchen. The smell of coffee woke him slightly. He wore plain yellow pyjamas and furry white bedroom slippers. He reached out to open the cupboard where the cereal was kept to find Karin's wedged form in the compartment space. His eyes widened at the sight before him and fully woke up. He raised an eyebrow at her. She already changed out of her pyjamas and into a purple blouse and white long pants. From her snug position, she glared at him and made a slicing motion across her throat for him to remain silent. Before he could ask why she was in the cupboard, he heard a too familiar voice calling for her. "Kitten-chan! Where did you go? Are we playing a new game?" his voice echoed down the corridor.

Karin flinched. Her eyes showed fear as she quickly took out a box of cereal and threw it to Law. She then grabbed the door and shut it from inside.

Down the hall, Doflamingo wore a plain open white shirt and zebra striped pants. His black pointed shoes clicked on every step on the white marble floor. Entering the kitchen, he saw Law pouring milk into his cereal. Coffee was already made. "Good Morning my little brother." Doflamingo greeted with an unusual amount of cheeriness. Law looked up to see Doflamingo in his plain attire that contrasted with his usual attire. He wondered if he was being sarcastic in his greeting. He never did enjoy being under his care since he first met Doflamingo. "You know, Karin isn't four anymore."

He ignored Law. "Hello, Law. Have you seen Kitten-chan?"

Law shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

Law nodded, effortlessly keeping a straight face.

Doflamingo reached to open the cupboard. Law's eyes widened, wondering how Karin will react.

"AHHH! No more games! Please! Some games hurt!" Karin shrieked as she jumped out and away from Doflamingo's grinning face. Law continued to eat his breakfast as Karin jumped off the counter and onto his lap. She buried her face into his chest.

Doflamingo laughed. "Fufufufu. You are so cute Kitten-chan!" Karin buried her face deeper in Law's chest. "Don't be so shy…Kitten-chan." Karin rested her head onto Law's right shoulder. Her long legs dangled from Law's lap and her arms around his neck. Her face had tears running down her cheeks. "You said… you would love me. But why do you hurt me?" She said through sobs.

Doflamingo chuckled at this and leaned down to wipe her tears with both thumbs, ignoring the fact that she is straddling Law who continued eating as though nothing not of the ordinary was happening. "Alright, I'm sorry. I couldn't control my strength. I apologise, okay?"

"Okay." Karin said softly. Law combed her red hair with his left hand, silently comforting her. Doflamingo straightened up to his full height of 3 metres.

"Good girl. One day I should show you my businesses.." Doflamingo smiled at her. "You two have fun, I need to attend to something."

* * *

In Law's bedroom...

Karin was bored, "I want to know how tall we are."

Law chuckled and look around his drawer for a measuring tape. "Here," he passed the measuring tape, a roll of scotch tape and a pencil to Karin. "You can mark the wall first while I change. I will measure your height then." Law said in amusement.

Law came out of his toilet in his yellow hoodie and blue jeans to see Karin reaching to mark the 2 metre mark. He walked over to her and took the pencil from her to mark the 2 metre line. His chest bumped onto her back.

"You are so tall. I envy tall people." Karin said folding her arms.

Law chuckled.

"So how tall am I nii-san?" Karin said, snapping him from his daze. "Oh. Let's see. You are 1.8 metres tall, Karin-chan." "My turn, my turn!" she said excitedly. Law dragged a stool from under his desk with his leg for Karin to stand on to avoid parallax error. "Hmm… You are 1.91 metres tall." She smiled at him.

Knock Knock.

"Sir, Master Doflamingo has called for you and Miss Karin to prepare for the arrival for Mister Vergo." The Butler called from outside.

"Okay. You tidy up the Study." Law ordered as he tidied his room. Law faced Karin who was sitting on the bed. "Vergo is going to be our teacher. Come we should prepare for lesson. I hate it when he lectures me." He took his hat from his desk and placed it on his head, pulling Karin to the Study.

Law opened the door to the Study and halted, causing Karin to bump into him. "You are late, Law." Law walked into the room with Karin in hand. "This must be Karin." Karin looked at the source of the voice. A tall man with short dark hair, a beard, sideburns, and sunglasses stood in the middle of the room. Shelves of books were at one side of the room. A large table and three chairs at the other side.

Vergo wore a light-colored shirt with a dark-colored tie. He stood there with his hands in his pockets. "Good afternoon, Vergo-san." Law greeted. "Hello Vergo-san, I am Karin." She greeted him with a small bow. "Obviously she has more respect than you." Vergo commented. Law became irritated but calmed himself. It didn't last long until he lost his temper when Vergo kept commenting about Karin's knowledge and about Law's current attitude. Frustrated, Law flipped the table, causing the books to fly off and the table to crash onto the wall. Law took out his nodachi from behind a shelf and attempted to slice Vergo. His sword was blocked by Vergo's arm. _"Busoshoku Haki."_ Karin pointed out to herself. Suddenly, Law was beaten to the ground by Vergo. He coughed out blood and was becoming dizzy. "Law!" Karin shrieked at the sight of blood and tried to carry him to the medical bay of the mansion.

"Poor Law, you lack tolerance." Vergo said calmly as Karin dragged Law to the med bay. When she finally reached the bay, she carried the unconscious Law onto the bed and closed the door to the room. Feeling safe, she placed her hand onto his chest. A small glow appeared from her palm before it disintegrated. Law was breathing normally again. She took off his hat and blood-stained hoodie and covered him with a blanket.

As she washed the blood off at the sink, she decided to study with Law to obtain as much as information as possible about the outside world: Information of islands in both 'Paradise' and the 'New World', the weathers, devil fruit abilities, marines and other pirates. The more the better, it would be easier for her to sail on her own then. She didn't want Law or Doflamingo to know about Kid or Killer. Both are pirates, thus automatically making them rivals. Law may have known her since birth, but Kid was the one who took care of her. She must get back with Kid. But for now, information first then reunite with the Kid Pirates.

Karin hung the hoodie to dry. Law shifted in the bed. Karin stood at the side of the bed and gently stroked her fingers along Law's face. There was still some blood. Law opened his eyes slightly before closing them again. He sighed with defeat. She took a cloth and dampened it with cold water before wiping his face.

"What were you thinking? Vergo almost killed you." Karin exclaimed.

Law sighed again, "So how bad were my injuries?" his eyes were still closed.

"You cracked your skull, I fixed you already." Karin said casually as she stroked his hair.

"Thanks." Law was shivering, despite the warm temperature. "Are you okay? You're shivering. Would you like me to get you another shirt? I just washed your hoodie." Karin commented. Law nodded his head. Vergo suddenly came into the room, causing Law to fall off the bed in shock. Law crawled into the corner of the room with the blanket covering his form. Doflamingo came in too, he was laughing hysterically.

"Fufufufu. Seems that Vergo has traumatized you. It's your fault for trying to attack your teacher. _'Shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you.'_ Get some rest while I take Karin out, eh?" Doflamingo said with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, making Karin walk towards him with his fingers. Karin struggled in his grasp. She wanted to stay with Law. "Vergo, bring Law back to his own bed and let him rest. Then you can leave."

"Where are you taking me?" Karin asked anxiously.

"Father and daughter bonding. I want to tell you about my businesses."


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Exploring new places**

"Hey!" Karin yelped as she flew across the room. Reflexively, her body had become soft like that of a doll. "Oof." she grunted unsurprised as she hit the wall on the other side of the room. The 17 year old landed upside down, with her longs legs in front of her on the marble floor. Thankfully she had a soft flexible body, or she might have injured herself.

It has been 2 years since Law left and Doflamingo then had one person less to 'play with'. He then had been treating Karin as a rag doll, throwing her wherever he pleased whenever he was in a sour mood. Karin was grateful to have abilities like shapeshifting and healing. She was just walking along the corridor when he suddenly picked her up and threw her across the living room.

"Thank god I'm wearing pants. Some father, guess Crocodile was right." Karin muttered as she stood the right way up on the floor and straightened her clothes. Doflamingo ignored her and walked over to the couch. He placed his feet onto the coffee table and began scanning through the newspaper.

Karin did see Doflamingo as her father, but it wasn't easy when he didn't show love to her. She looked down at the chain Kid had made for her when they were children. It was a smiley with a Glasgow smile- The Kid Pirates' Jolly Roger. She was going to escape. She wanted to explore on her own. She had long packed her things (although there wasn't really much) into her Bag. She cleared the mansion of most, if not all, of its wealth. All she needed to do now was to wait for him to leave or sleep before she can leave without getting caught.

Light snores were soon heard from the couch. Stealthily, Karin crept out of the mansion. Sapphire, her cat, followed her silently so as not to wake the '_Young Master'_.

Karin's red hair reached her waist; bangs with yellow tips at the sides covered her bright red eyes. Her black cap shaded part of her face. She wore a long-sleeved pink hoodie with white stripes that reached just below her hips. Her favorite skinny jeans sat on her hips. Her Bag which was a dull beige colour drawstring bag with two front pockets that resembled eyes and had a zip as a second mouth slung across her. Her black flats made a small tapping sound each time she walked when she was out of the mansion.

* * *

"**Finally! I'm free!**" was all she could think of as she skipped down the bustling street. Mock Town was the port of Jaya. It is inhabited mostly by pirates, despite it looking like a resort.

Thirsty, she made her way into the _Rusty Anchor_. Because it was early morning, there were very few people in the bar. At least few of the rowdy ones were there. Karin hated crowds. She didn't enjoy the feeling of enclosed space. But since she was already here, why not just get a drink?

She sat at the counter, where the bartender greeted her with a warm welcome. "Hello again, Karin." Karin smiled at the bartender. _Looks can be so deceiving!_ The people of Mock Town may look very friendly, but will not take kindly if you provoke them in any way. She chuckled at the memory of the bartender literally kicking out a rookie pirate when he tried to start a fight over something insignificant and broke a beer mug.

Sitting on high places made Karin feel happy. She didn't know why, she just did. Sitting on the high chair at the counter, she was able to actually swing her legs, despite the length of her legs. She gently swung her legs as the bartender handed her a cup filled with a red liquid. Karin never did enjoy beer, she preferred red wine. Taking a sip, she let her ears listen to the background noise.

"…_I heard that many pirates are trying to get into the New World."_

"_Yeah, I also know that before the New World, they will stop at the Sabaody Archipelago. Nice place, I heard."_

"Sabaody Archipelago?" she asked. She has heard of it before. Maybe she should stay there and wait for her onii-sama. She tapped her chin, thinking of how to get there. "Just so you know," the bartender interrupted her train of thought, "Sabaody Archipelago has no magnetic pull. So if you want to get there, you have to sail through different islands. Eventually you will arrive there."

_Hmm, there's no magnetic pull on Sabaody? That would make it harder for me to teleport there. Maybe I'll teleport to an island before Sabaody… Or I could go back to Alabasta to meet Crocodile? Nah, I would be going backwards. I will just sail forward._

Karin finished her drink and headed to the docks… without paying. She would let Doflamingo settle the bill for her, like he always does. Whether he wants to or not.

* * *

At the docks, Karin looked around for a ship. She could either steal a ship or be a stowaway. She didn't want to waste money on a new ship.

"Is the shipment ready?"

"Yeah, Ship's ready for departure for Water 7."

Water 7 was a city known for its Shipwrights. Maybe she could go there to find a better ship. She needed to leave ASAP before Doflamingo realizes she's gone. Karin didn't know how, but he could track her down very quickly. She followed the man to the ship heading for Water 7. Changing her body to the form of a Ghost, she walked through the wall of the ship with Sapphire in her Bag.

She was in the storeroom. There were a lot of people onboard and she didn't want to hide in the storeroom for who knows how long. Disappointed, she turned to leave.

"GYAAAAAAAHHHHH! GHOST!" Someone who went down to keep something screamed. His hands were in the air as his face turned white. His eyes lost its pupils before he fainted. Karin slapped herself. She didn't have to sail, she could have teleported instead. "Oi! Okay down there?" someone called from the deck above. Immediately, she disappeared into a small black cloud. As quickly as it appeared, the cloud also vanished, leaving no trace of Karin behind.

"Oww…" Karin mumbled as she landed on her butt. She still hadn't fully control her teleporting abilities, never landing on her feet. She looked around. There was a house with big gold letters reading "FRANKY HOUSE" in front and has large robotic-esque "arms" hanging off the sides. She grinned, happy with her successful teleport to Water 7. She made her way to the main docks in hope to find a ship to Sabaody.

* * *

_Some Time Later…_

Karin sat down disappointed. Most of the ships here were built by the Shipwrights. The other ships were under repair and wouldn't leave until next week! Karin was normally a patient person, but her need to get to Sabaody was making her impatient. She could try teleporting, but who knows if it will work or not. She didn't want to waste her energy teleporting to random places. Well, she could try…but that would mean she would need to recharge. Not normal life energy that everyone has and could easily refuel by simply eating, but her _Mana. _She didn't want to end up killing civilians like her onii-sama. Maybe she could absorb the mana from the nature around her, but that would leave a trail of death following her. _Wait, there's no nature here! There's nothing but metal everywhere… (T-T) No choice. I'll just teleport._

She closed her eyes. Thinking about Sabaody again, she vanished.

Opening her eyes, she saw a town. She sighed disappointedly. Not Sabaody. She went into the nearest bar. It was late in the morning. At least the bar was almost empty. She sat at the counter. A woman wearing a light green apron and white clothes was behind the counter cleaning a glass. "Anything for you, sweetie?" she asked politely. Karin sighed, "I want to get to Sabaody, but I have no idea where I am." The female bartender chuckled, "Sabaody is the next island from here sweetie. Just head north from here and you should see something like a giant forest.

Karin grinned. _Yes! Finally! I made it! Well, almost._ "Do you know if there's any ship going there anytime soon?" The bartender thought for awhile, "There's a merchant ship preparing to leave soon. They leave at noon, so you should make your way to the docks now sweetie."

_Three hours later, at Sabaody Archipelago…_

Karin was surprised when someone told her that Sabaody is actually a massive mangrove forest growing out from the middle of the ocean with each tree of the forest serving as an "island" for which people live on. 79 _Yarukiman Mangrove _trees made up the whole island. Each tree is called a grove and serves as an island for people to live on. Karin looked at a map of Sabaody.

**1-29**: Human Trading; Lawless Area

**30-39**: Sabaody Amusement Park

**40-49**: Tourist Zone

**50-59**: Shipyards

**60-69**: Marine headquarters

**70-79**: Hotels

Karin looked at the map in disgust. _Human trading? Guess Doflamingo wasn't lying when he mentioned the Human Auctioning House. Maybe I could use Doflamingo as an excuse if I were to get caught by slave traders._ _If I want to stay here, maybe I should look for a place to stay._

She looked up. "Grove 51" was written on the tree. She wanted to look for a bar with the least amount of people as possible. After asking around for directions, she found out that the Bar with the least amount of people was at Grove 13. "**Shakky's Rip-off Bar**" The bar, as she was told, was infamous for its high prices and Shakky's practice of beating up customers who refuse to pay. Karin tied her hair up and tucked it into cap and adjusted it so it covered her eyes. Red hair sticks out of a crowd like a sore thumb. Letting her long hair show would be the same as shouting for attention at the lawless zone.

Safely making her way through the Lawless Zones, she entered _Shakky's Rip-off Bar". _Inside, she saw a relatively slim and tall woman with short black hair, with two tufts pointing upwards smoking a cigarette talking to a man with round glasses and facial hair, which is arranged in a stripe-like pattern across his lower jaw. "Hello. Is there anything you need?" Shakky asked Karin. "Wow! 'Dark King' Silvers Rayleigh!" Karin exclaimed. Snapping her attention to Shakky, she apologized for her rudeness. "Sorry for being rude. I'm Karin. I want to know as much as I can about the New World. I want to be very prepared when my Onii-sama comes here."

Rayleigh laughed at Karin's outburst. "I go by Ray-san here, Karin-chan." Karin hung her head, "Sorry. Shakky, would you mind if I stayed here? I don't want to stay in the crowded hotel area." "Sure." Shakky replied, "As for the information, you can start by reading the newspapers first." Rayleigh chuckled, "Shakky, why not let the girl enjoy for awhile? Let her enjoy herself at the Amusement Park." Karin grinned and looked at Shakky expectantly. Shakky nodded her head as Karin ran out of the Bar, with Sapphire following her.

Karin enjoyed herself at the Sabaody Park. She enjoyed the Ferris Wheel, Roller Coaster and Horror Show although she didn't like the Log Ride because it was wet. After she enjoyed herself, she spent the rest of the day exploring the other Groves, avoiding the Marine Headquarters. She may not have a bounty, but her mother had. Being the splitting image of her mom didn't help one bit. No one except Karin knew exactly what happened to her mom. At least up till now, no one other than Crocodile, Law and Doflamingo has recognised her.

_I must be more than ready by the time Onii-sama arrives. I don't know when, so I must work hard…_


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Surprise at Sabaody!**

_Time flies… Another 2 years had passed._

Karin is now 19. She still kept her outfit of a light white striped purple hoodie and black skinny jeans. Her shoes were now black heeled boots instead of flats for a more effective kick. She carried her Bag wherever she went. Sapphire followed her whenever she wanted to; otherwise the tabby cat would be resting at Shakky's Bar. Her spiky red hair reached her waist but was tied into a ponytail. Her fringe now parted to the left, showing her eyes.

Karin dangled her legs from the top of one of the buildings near the dock at Grove 44. She was very excited today. Surprisingly, all of the eleven supernovas had arrived at Sabaody around the same time.

The Mugiwara Pirates had just arrived at Grove 44. Karin watched as their Captain jumped from bubble to bubble.

"HEY! I can see an amusement park over there! Let's go! Let's ride the Ferris Wheel!" Luffy said as he jumped from bubble to bubble. One by one, the soap bubbles started to pop. She watched as he fell from the sky and landed with his head in the ground. She chuckled at his silliness. Maybe she should look for Kid again or Law. Kid should be more interesting. Karin wondered how long it would take before Kid loses his temper.

Kid grew into a pale, muscular man with bright red hair, resembling flames. He has black circles around his dark red eyes, and dark purple lips. His nose has a particular shape, being quite pointed and having little protrusions on both sides. He has dark colored fingernails and no eyebrows.

His extravagant attire consisted of black and yellow lizard-print pants with a red fringe, motorcycle boots, and a blue sash under a green belt fastened by a large circular buckle with a four-leaf clover-like pattern in the middle. He also has a slim bandolier, also with minuscule bolts that go diagonally over his right shoulder then ties to his waist, where he keeps a dagger with a Japanese-style hilt and what appears to be a flintlock gun. He also has gold bangles around both wrists.

He wears a pair of studded square shaped goggles on his forehead and a large fur captain's coat over his bare muscular torso. The dark brown coat is adorned with spikes on its shoulders lined in maroon. The collar of the coat is extremely flared and wide. He typically wears this coat with his right arm in its sleeve and his left arm under the coat itself.

The Heart Pirates had arrived in a yellow submarine a week earlier and the Kid Pirates arrived in a heavy metal themed-ship the next day. She had already informed him of her presence although he wasn't pleased about it at first.

* * *

_Start Flashback~_

_Karin climbed to the top of the Kid Pirates' ship's mast and sat there._ _Eustass "Captain" Kid was at the deck barking orders to his crewmates._

_Karin slowly climbed down towards where Kid was standing as the Kid Pirates left the ship one by one. Suddenly, she hung herself upside down in front of his face. "Good Morning onii-sama." She chirped and gave Kid a small peck on his cheek. Kid stumbled backwards and the Kid Pirates took out their weapons and aimed it at Karin. Her long red hair was tied into a ponytail. Because she was hanging upside down, her fringe was removed from her face, revealing her red eyes. Killer suddenly had his blades at her neck. Upon seeing her eyes, he retracted his blades. Angrily, Kid pulled Karin by her belt with his devil fruit power, causing her to crash onto the floor. "That hurt onii-sama!" Karin yelped, trying to feign hurt. Kid snorted at her, "You expect me to happily say 'Hello' to you when you suddenly jump out from nowhere?" He punched her and she flew off the ship and into the sea. Killer jumped in after her._

_End Flashback~_

* * *

*Sigh* Karin looked down at the Straw Hats. They were going somewhere, maybe to look for Shakky. She narrowed her eyes at two others she did not recognize by bounty posters, other than the skeleton. _An octopus fishman and a mermaid on land? How rare…_ She shrugged it off. She wanted to look for onii-sama now. Snapping her fingers, she teleported to Grove 24, wherever Kid was.

Opening her eyes, she found herself on a chair behind Kid. Kid turned around, "Heh. Took you long enough, Karin-chan." Karin folded her arms. _Onii-sama was so impatient!_ _Then again, when wasn't he?_ She looked at the table across where Kid was. "Roar of the Sea" Scratchmen Apoo sat there. He looked at her before looking back at Kid.

Kid took a sip of his drink, "Who's that fool over there?" Kid frowned. "Kid, there's a Marine Base here. Please try to control yourself." Karin reminded him. Kid then stood up with a sadistic grin before he attacked Apoo, blowing a hole in the wall.

Apoo flew through the wall and somersaulted in the air before landing on his feet.

"If you wanna fight, why not wait until we've gotten past the wall? Huh? Don't you know how strong we are?" he said, his arms in a DJ stance.

"Well then, stop staring at me." Kid said as he stepped through the hole. "You're such a disgusting guy." He continued, reaching for his dagger. "I don't mind finishing you off right now, you know?"

"Why not continue our fight in the New World? Wouldn't want to attract an Admiral now, would we?" Apoo said, ignoring Kid.

Karin coughed as the smoke disappeared. She stepped through the hole and stood at the wall behind Kid.

"My! Is that your sister? What a pretty little sister you have! She must be so sad to have a brother like you, eh?" Apoo commented upon seeing how similar their hair colour was.

Karin chuckled at this. _We weren't blood related but I did look up to Kid as an older brother, though I am not sure if Kid sees me as __**his**__ little sister._ Kid lost his temper and used his devil fruit ability to shoot all the knives and other sharp metallic objects in the bar at Apoo, who kept laughing and escaped by jumping from building to building. "**Quit laughing**." He commanded Karin, frowning at her. "Sorry onii-sama. I mean, Sencho. I'm going to look for Killer now, okay?" Karin stopped laughing and teleported.

* * *

_I'm at Grove 21._ Opening her eyes, she found herself in the arms of a man wearing a black sleeved yellow hoodie. A group of guys wearing white suits with a Polar Bear in an orange suit stood behind. She saw Killer fighting with "Mad Monk" Urouge. "Hello, Miss Karin. Long time no see." Law spoke up and stroked her face. "Hey~" karin said flirtatiously at the men behind. Instantly they blushed. She faced front again to see Urouge and Killer clash again. Killer jumped up into the air and was about to clash down on Uroge when "Red Flag" X Drake intervened. Karin frowned as Drake walked past Law.

"It was just getting good… Yo Drake. How many people have you killed?" Law commented, his hands now in front of him. Drake ignored this and walked off. "I suppose I have to return Karin now, do I?" Law asked as Killer approached. Killer simply nodded as Karin got up and teleported Killer back to Kid at Grove 24.

Karin and Killer found themselves at the top of a building. She watched in silence as a Celestial Dragon kicked a wounded man off the stretcher and onto the floor. "My well-deserved respect or the lives of lower-class citizens…Which is more important?" Karin clenched her fist as the Celestial Dragon shot a man. She focused her attention on "Pirate Hunter" Zoro, who casually walked when everyone was on their knees. As Zoro prepared to cut the Celestial Dragon down, "The Glutton" Jewelry Bonney, in the form of a child, tackles him before he could strike. She claims him to be her brother and weeps at his "death". The Celestial Dragon is fooled by the simple deception and goes about his business.

Karin watched as Bonney yell at Zoro. Killer nudged Karin's shoulder. "Let's go look for Kid." Karin nodded and followed Killer.

* * *

They just reached the main Human Auction House in Grove 1. "Human Auction House?!" Karin almost yelled at Killer. "Even Kid wouldn't be **that **inhumane as to buy a slave right?" Killer put his finger over his mask where his lips should be, giving Karin the universal gesture for silence. Killer entered first with Karin behind. "You sure are slow, Karin-chan." Karin turned to face Kid, she pouted at him. "Hello to you too, Sencho."

As two other Celestial Dragons walked in, Karin folded her arms and looked away in disgust.

Kid stood at a corner and leaned against the wall. "Celestial Dragons… Slaves… The Human Shop… Compared to the "righteous" greed of the rulers, the villains of the world seem much more honorable. When scum rules the world, only more scum is born… You don't even understand that? At least we're honest about being bad people, right Killer?"

"You're right." Killer replied. Karin smiled.

"How about we buy anyone who seems interesting?" Kid laughed. Karin rolled her eyes. A Kid Pirate with blue dreadlocks, Karin learned whose name was Heat, pointed Law out to Kid. Law was sitting on one of the benches with some of his crewmates. Karin saw Bepo holding his nodachi, Penguin and Shachi; Friends she made before she turned 4.

"I know that face… It's the 200-million man from North Blue, Trafalgar Law. I heard some bad rumors about him."

Law seemed to have overheard this and turned his head to face Kid. He narrowed his eyes and gave Kid the middle finger, before gesturing for Karin to sit with him. Karin attempted to move but Kid had his hand held on her shoulder firmly. "His manners are bad, too." His black nails dug into her hoodie.

Karin watched as the auction started. Some weird looking guy appeared on stage and introduced himself as 'Disco'. Karin scoffed at his bizarre appearance. _Doflamingo sure has weird subordinates._ "Today we have an excellent selection of slaves for you all! We've also got a super deluxe item for later in the show! Now, on with the biddings!" Disco yelled out, dancing to show his enthusiasm. Karin watched as each slave was pulled out and sold off. No one interesting had shown. All were women and former pirates. A sudden creak in the door had caught the attention of the Kid pirates.

"Chief, I think that's the Straw Hat crew." Heat said.

"Too bad their captain isn't here. I was hoping to see just how dumb he was myself." Kid replied. Karin giggled.

Another Celestial Dragon had entered. She identified him as the one who Zoro tried to cut, Saint Charloss. _Disgusting man._ Karin leaned closer into Kid who frowned as Celestial Dragon walked past him. She had seen what had happened to woman whom the Celestial Dragon had taken interest in. Law looked at Saint Charloss with a disturbed expression before turning to face the stage again.

Karin turned to face the stage as Charloss sat down. _Now there was a mermaid onstage! The people taking part in the auction are so disgusting! They were going to buy the young mermaid!_

"500 million! I'll buy it for 500 million beli!" It was Saint Charloss.

"It's a symbol of how messed up the world is. I've seen enough of this farce. We're leaving." Kid commented. Karin heard yelling from outside. Kid frowned as he looked up from the floor "What?!" Something flew past them.

As Disco slammed the hammer down, something crashed through the wall, creating a lot of smoke and dust. Disco panicked. Karin turned back to see the commotion. Law smirked. Kid looked shocked, "Hey, that's Straw Hat Luffy!" Karin watched as Luffy ran down the stairs trying to reach the stage.

"AAAAHHH!" a woman screamed. _Looks like the fishman accidentally showed himself. _Saint Charloss shot the octopus fishman, who tumbled down the stairs. Blood stained the stairs, yet he could still dance about having a free fishman.

Karin noted the death glare in Straw Hat's eyes. _Was he really going to attack a Celestial Dragon?_ Straw Hat slowly approached the Celestial Dragon.

Law opened one eye, "Hey Mugiwara-ya…"

"Is he serious?" Kid asked. Karin gripped his coat tightly.

Luffy punched the Celestial Dragon, sending him flying through the benches. Everyone froze with their mouths hanging open.

Kid smirked. Karin stood there dazed. _How could Luffy be so casual even after beating up a celestial dragon? _One of the Celestial Dragons got angry and began firing shots at Luffy, all which missed its target. Terrified, the audience began pushing and shoving. Law looked down at the floor as people ran. Kid had a dark expression on his face, obviously annoyed. One by one, the Straw Hats began to attack the staff of the Auction House.

"Just like the rumors said." Killer spoke.

"Yeah. He's one crazy guy." Kid replied, still frowning at the mess.

"Straw Hat Luffy… A bounty of 300 million beli, huh?" Law commented.

Karin watched the fight. Soon all of the Straw Hat pirates had arrived. _So much power… Wonder how much power I can absorb… _"Eh?" Someone flew through the roof and landed on one of the Celestial Dragons.

"The Navy is already here, Straw Hat." Law said coolly. "Those guys have had this hall surrounded since before the auction started. After all, there's a HQ outpost right on this archipelago. I have no idea who they wanted to catch. They couldn't have known that someone would beat up the Celestial Dragons though, right?" Law chuckled, "You've showed me something rather interesting… Straw Hat crew."

Karin kept quiet as Nico Robin identified Law and Kid to Luffy.

The only Celestial Dragon left standing had a gun at the mermaid. Suddenly she fell down and there was another hole in the wall. An old man walked out as a giant tore another hole in the wall.

Karin noticed Kid and Law tense upon seeing the old man. She looked up. The old man stroked his beard and began examining his surroundings. Suddenly he let out a burst of Haki.

"This guy…"

"No way!"

Everyone watched quietly as Rayleigh prepares to remove the Slave Collar on the mermaid. The Straw Hats panicked while the Kid and Heart Pirates watched with eagerness.

The collar exploded.

The mermaid survived. Rayleigh climbed the stairs. "Sorry you guys. You were just here to watch, right?" Rayleigh directed his question to the Kid and Heart Pirates. "Judging from how you handled that situation earlier, you aren't exactly pushovers, right?"

"Who'd have thought we'd run into such a big shot here?" Kid commented, "That's the Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh, no doubt about it. What's that legendary man doing here?"

Rayleigh looked up at Kid, "I prefer to be called the old coater, Ray-san, around here. Please don't call me by that name. I'm an old man now and I want to live peacefully."


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Pirates vs. Marines**

Karin tugged at Kid's coat. "Ne, onii-sama, the marines have us surrounded outside."

"So they're not dragging us into this but they're totally treating us as if we were his accomplices, too…" Law commented, still sitting lazily on the bench.

"I see that Straw Hat Luffy is every bit as crazy as the rumors said. Not to complain, but I'm not gonna stick around to clash with an admiral." Kid continued, removing Karin's hand from his coat.

"Yes, I can't use that power from before anymore, so I'm counting on you. It would be really troublesome if the navy found out who I am." Rayleigh replied.

"I have no intention of getting saved by some old man. But the longer we stay, the more soldiers will come. I'll be going on ahead. As an extra favor, I'll save you guys. I'll take care of the cleaning outside, so just relax!" Kid boasted, waving his right hand at them.

Luffy and Law frowned at Kid.

"Onii-sama! Don't spoil the fun~ I wanna have fun too!" Karin whined at her Captain as Killer held her back so as not to get in the Captains' way.

* * *

"Like I said, I won't let you guys hog all the fun!"

"Shut up…"

"I said I'll do it myself!"

"Stop bickering already."

"Really?"

"Shut up! Just shut up, you two!"

"You're so noisy…"

"What did you say?!"

"Like I said, leave this to me!"

"No! I'll do it!"

"Don't order me around."

"You don't get it, do you?"

"You're the one who doesn't get it!"

"All right! You guys, stand back!"

"Hey, are you listening to me? I said that you two should stay away."

"Try to give me one more order, and I'll take you out first, Eustass-ya!"

"I'll go!" "Leave it to me!" "Try it, if you want to get hurt. For this place…"

"**I'm more than enough!" **The three Captains said together in unison.

* * *

Karin watched as the three captains stood together. _Like three brothers…_

"Fire!" The marines fired three cannons, each for one captain.

"Gomu Gomu no… Fuusen!" The cannon bounced off Luffy and back towards the Marines.

Purple sparks came out from Kid's raised right hand. "Repel!" the cannonball was sent back at full speed to the Marines.

"Room," Law raised his left arm, creating a large blue dome, trapping a marine inside. As the cannonball came closer, Law used his nodachi to make a slicing motion, instantly removing the Marine's head. "Shambles." The Marine's head appeared at Law's hand. The cannon exploded at where the Marine's head should have been.

"Ready to fire!" the Marine captain ordered. Law threw the Marine's head up in the air, before catching it again.

"Keep your hands out of this, you two! You'll just get in my way." Kid ordered as he used both arms to block Law and argued. "Didn't I tell you? If you tried to order me around…"

"Leave it to me!" Luffy interrupted, running headfirst into the fight. Karin giggled at this from her spot just behind the captains. As the Marines fired cannons at Luffy, he used his ability to create a rubber net.

"Gomu Gomu no… Ami!"

"He stretched?" "What's with that strange ability?"

Luffy began swinging the collected cannonballs above his head. Suddenly, one of them slipped through the holes of his net and came straight towards where Law, Kid and Karin were standing. All three jumped. "Oi! Straw Hat! Watch it!" Karin yelled at Luffy.

"What are you doing?" Kid yelled with his fist clenched.

"Sorry!" Luffy yelled back while swinging the cannonballs around, his head still in the same position facing Kid.

"Straw Hat, you really are insane!" Kid and Karin exclaimed at the same time.

As the marines charged at Luffy, he released the cannons onto them. When the next set of marines came charging at him, he used his leg to kick them away. "Gomu Gomu no… muchi!" Luffy's hat flew off and he ran to catch it.

The marines used this opportunity to charge again. Kid rolled his eyes, "Che." He raised his arm, creating the purple sparks again. All the metallic items: guns and swords slowly flew towards him. "Repel!" Swords stuck to the ground where several marines were standing, guns were floating through the air, firing at the other marines, chasing them to retreat.

* * *

Law continued playing with the head who kept yelling. "Good grief…There are even more of them than I thought."

"You guys sure have some weird powers!" Luffy commented.

"Yours is the strangest of all." Kid replied.

"Really?"

Karin giggled. _Watching them fight can be so amusing. _Luffy turned around at the sudden giggle. "Eh? Who are you?" Luffy pointed at Karin. "Oi. Don't point at my sister." Kid said angrily. "You have a sister? Hey! You wanna join my crew?" Luffy waved at her. "No!" Kid shouted at Luffy.

* * *

"Room." Law sliced the air with his Nodachi, slicing the marines who were trapped in his blue dome. "Just relax…This'll be over soon."

"Gear Third." Luffy bit his thumb and blew it into a size of a giant's. "Bone Fuusen." He glanced at Karin then faced the marines, "Oi Karin! This arm is the arm of a giant!"

"Don't hesitate! Ready your weapons!" The marine commander instructed. "But sir, our weapons are flying away!" the soldiers replied.

Guns, swords and even the cannons started to float in the air. Soon even the metal from **inside **the Auction House started flying towards Kid, forming a giant arm.

"What's with that guy?" one of the marines whose body was separated inside Law's "Room" exclaimed. "This is no time to get distracted." Law said as he moved his hands, fitting whichever body part wherever he deemed fit.

"Gigant Pistol!"

"Eat this!" A giant metallic arm and another arm clenched their fists and came crashing onto the marines, sending them flying.

* * *

One by one, the different pirate crews exited the Auction House.

"Hey! It's already this bad?" "Amazing! My eyes must be deceiving me!"

"Oh man… You're overdoing it, Sencho…" Shachi commented.

"They sure are impatient…" Killer added.

"Here they come. The enemy seems to have run out of strategies. Now it's just a brawl." Kid commented. "Well, see ya later Straw Hat. It was a pleasure meeting you in person… but I won't show you any mercy the next time we meet!"

"But I'll be the one who finds One Piece!" Luffy responded.

Kid and Law widened their eyes before narrowing them on Luffy. Kid was deep in thought and failed to see a marine running towards him. Killer then defended his Captain by blocking the attack, slicing the Marine. "Hey Kid! What are you doing standing around for?"

Kid looked away from Luffy. "Oi Killer. On the route that we took to get here, whenever we said we were going to find One Piece, people just laughed at us. Although I killed anyone who dared to laugh. After this, we're going to an ocean where anyone who doesn't have the guts to say it will die. Let's meet again in the New World!" Karin came towards Kid. "Let's go! You guys!"

"Yeah!" the Kid Pirates cheered. As the first group came towards the Kid Pirates, Heat blew flames at them as Killer sliced them. Two light purple ghosts with its tongues sticking out came out through Karin's hands and went through the marines, making them collapse from fatigue, allowing the other Kid Pirates to escape.

* * *

"Trafalgar Law!" A marine yelled as he prepared to cut Law. "How dare you do that to my mate back there!" Law simply closed his eyes, "Bepo." The Polar bear in an orange jumpsuit jumped out and kicked the marine in the face. "HIYAH!" Bepo continued to kick the marines away before he landed in a Kung fu pose. Law walked away. "Huh? Captain, are you going back there?" Law walked towards the slave who was sitting alone. The Straw Hat Pirates continued attacking the marines.

Law freed the slave. "Wanna come with me? Pirate, Captain Jambarl?" Jambarl punched the marines away. "It's been a long time since anyone has called me by that. As long as it means that you'll free me from the Celestial Dragons, I'll gladly be your subordinate." Law smiled, "You should save half of that gratitude for the Straw Hats."

* * *

_With the Kid Pirates~_

"They're still following us, even after we destroyed the bridge." Karin commented.

"Of course they are. The marines will probably be there when we return to the city, too. Let's hurry and get off the island." Kid looked up in shock as a laser grazed through his thigh, cutting his pants.

"Kid!" "Chief Kid!" "Onii-sama!"

The Kid Pirates were surprised at the sudden attack at their Captain. Kid looked up at the silhouette of Bartholomew Kuma, "Up there." Killer unsheathed his blades, "It can't be…" Kid was still staring wide-eyed, "Why are you on this island?!"

_With the Heart Pirates~_

"Sencho, look at that!" Shachi pointed at the smoke from the Kid Pirates' fight. Law looked at Kid, who had two metal arms. "Eustass-ya and…" His eyes widened, "That's…!" He examined the enemy in front of him. "What's one of the Shichibukai doing in a place like this?!"

"Trafalgar Law." The enemy spoke. Law readied his nodachi, "So, you know my name." The enemy opened its mouth and shot a laser from its mouth at Law, who jumped away. "The marines are coming at us from behind!" Shachi yelled.

Kid prepared himself for another attack, "This guy isn't gonna let us pass, is he? Trafalgar, you're in my way!"

"You want me to kill you? I told you not to order me around, didn't I? I'm running into a lot of big shots today. I don't wanna meet an admiral on top of all this, so…" A white ring appeared at Law's palm, "I shall make you let us pass, Bartholomew Kuma."

Killer charged and slashed at _Kuma_, who blocked the attacks with his arms. Heat took over and blew flames onto him. "How do you like that?! He's burnt to a crisp!" _Kuma_ then shrugged off the flames. "Back off, Kid Pirates!" Bepo said as Penguin and Shachi took over and started kicking _Kuma's_ chest. Bepo punched and kicked _Kuma_, who swiftly dodged all the attacks. When Bepo tried to kick _Kuma_ at the back of his knees, Bepo felt a sharp pain and grabbed his foot, yelling. Law gestured for Jambarl to prepare. _Kuma _prepared to hit Bepo. "Room." Law pointed two fingers at Bepo, "Shambles." swapping Bepo with Jambarl. Law watched as Jambarl wrestled with _Kuma_.

"This is making me impatient." Kid commented. "How's this?!" He used both his metal arms to crush _Kuma. _"Wasting my time…" _Kuma _was lying face down on the floor. Kid turned around. "It's not over yet, Eustass-ya." Law pointed as_Kuma _got up and stood behind Kid, towering over him. Kid began rebuilding his metal arms, "I guess that wasn't quite enough, was it?" _Kuma _took off his glove, revealing a hole in his right palm. A laser shot out at Kid.

The smoke cleared, revealing Kid and Karin inside a purple dome. Karin was standing next to him with her arms stretched in front of her, supporting the force field she had created. The dome disappeared, Karin weak on her knees.

"You're in my way. Get lost already, Trafalgar! I'll take care of this guy."

"You're the one who's in my way, Eustass-ya!"

_Kuma _fired another laser through his mouth. Kid carried Karin as both captains jumped away. Law jumped onto the mangrove root behind _Kuma. _"Room." Before could even unsheathe his nodachi, _Kuma _shot a laser at Law using his left hand. Law jumped again. "Doesn't he have the brains for nothing other than lasers? I mean he's a freakin' Shichibukai!"

Kid put Karin on the ground away from the battlefield where Heat could watch over her.

"There they are! Trafalgar Law of the Heart Pirates, and Eustass "Captain" Kid of the Kid Pirates! Don't let them get away!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Damn it! Now even the marines have arrived!" Penguin said as the troop of marines ran towards them. "We can't let them hold us off here forever!"

_Kuma _fired another laser at Bepo and Jambarl who charged forward. Both dodged the attack and Killer charged forward, slicing the legs. "Take this!" Electricity cackled from _Kuma._

Kid reformed his metal arm, efficiently blocking another laser. He smirked, "Repel." Shooting a large chunk of metal at _Kuma_ who shot a laser at it, causing an explosion.

"Is he really that Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma?" Law asked himself. All the pirates were worn out but still stood strong. "Here it comes!" Law warned as _Kuma _fired another laser at them. Law moved as _Kuma _continued shooting, missing the pirates and hitting the marines instead. Killer charged forward and sliced _Kuma_ at the shoulder. Bepo charged forward but was slapped away. Bepo gave up and tried to play dead, closing his eyes and sticking his tongue out. "He got me."

"Hey, damn Shichibukai! Come at me!" Kid shouted. "This time, I'll crush you for sure!" _Kuma _turned to face Kid and fired another laser at Kid who blocked with two metal arms, causing another explosion. "Kid!" Killer shouted at the smoke cloud. "Repel!" Kid fired the metal towards _Kuma, _causing him to fly up in the sky. _Kuma _crashed headfirst into the ground.

Kid panted as he gripped his arm, all the metal dropped onto the ground. He approached _Kuma,_ "There's no way he'd be able to get up after being hit by that attack!" Kid laughed maniacally. "We trashed one of the Shichibukai!" The Kid Pirates cheered together.

"Bartholomew Kuma wasn't any stronger than this?" Law asked aloud. _Kuma _suddenly got up. "What the hell?" Kid looked up. "This guy…He's an artificial human?!" _Kuma _prepared to shoot another laser into Kid's face. Law jumped onto _Kuma _and plunged his nodachi into one of the cuts near where his heart should be, making the cyborg fall.

"Why'd you interfere?!"

"You overestimated your own ability, Eustass-ya."

"What?!"

"Did you really think this guy was a Shichibukai?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We've got some company. We'll talk afterwards."

* * *

The marines charged forward and Bepo kicked one of them away. "A white bear?!" a marine commented as Bepo moved into a kungfu pose. Jambarl took over and in one hit, blew all the marines away.

"Oi. Trafalgar! About what we were talking about earlier… What'd you mean he wasn't a Shichibukai?" Something crash-landed in front of the two captains as they were walking. "What now?!" Kid said as he reached for his dagger.

Another _Kuma_ charged at them. Karin suddenly appeared in front of both of them and drove her hands into the enemy's body. The second _Kuma _suddenly exploded in purple light. Karin collapsed onto the ground. "Oi! Karin!" Kid yelled, not-so-gently slapping Karin's cheek.

"Eustass-ya, stop slapping her!" Law said angrily as he swatted Kid's hand away. "Bepo, carry Karin back to the sub. Heart Pirates! Fall back!"

Kid glared at Law, "Why your ship? She's my sister." Law rolled his eyes as his crew ran towards him, "Because I have better medical equipment than you and because I am **her** doctor."

"Kid Pirates! Fall back! Follow Trafalgar's crew." He ordered his own crew, shooting another chunk of metal at the marines in hopes of slowing them further.

Karin tried to move. Her hand glowed purple and suddenly both pirate crews vanished into black smoke.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Karin's ability**

Karin woke up and found herself in an unfamiliar room. Her arms were covered in bruises…and she wasn't wearing her pants. She looked around in shock. She heaved a sigh of relief, there's no one here. Her hoodie was long, but not long enough to cover her knees. It was like a very short dress. Looking around again, her pants were folded neatly on the table beside her. She hovered her hand over her bruise. Just as she was about to heal herself, the door slammed open. Eustass 'Captain' Kid stood at the doorway.

"Onii-sama?" Karin asked as Kid approached her. "How are you feeling?" he combed her hair with his hand. Karin took his hand and pressed it onto the side of her face. _So warm…_ "Um, would you mind? I want to put on my pants." She suddenly blurted, feeling cold. Kid looked down at her legs, _her legs are so smooth._

"Oi. Eustass-ya. Don't disturb my patient. Get out, and let her put on her pants." Law ordered while leaning against the door frame of his Infirmary.

Kid snorted. "Fine." He left the room and Law closed the door from outside. Karin put on her pants. _Where's my Bag?_ Law knocked on the door, "Are you done, Karin-chan?" Karin opened the door. Law had her Bag in his hand. "My Bag!" Karin squealed like a little girl who had just received a big present. Law sat down on a rolling chair at his desk. "Sit down." Law said. Karin sat down, hugging her bag. "Are you going to ask questions like my name and other details that you probably know already?" Karin asked.

"Yes. Let's start shall we? I don't want Eustass-ya to destroy my sub." Karin nodded her head. "Don't worry Karin-chan, I just a few questions and a physical check." Karin looked down at her lap for awhile before looking back at Law, "Okay."

"Name, age and birthday?" Law asked as he searched for the file that had her medical records he recorded since they first met.

Karin frowned at the questions but answered anyway. She didn't want to make Kid grumpy. "Donquixote Karin, age 19, 24th December."

"Just need to check your height and weight. Then you can leave. I want to keep a medical record of you in case you get injured again." Law said.

"But I won't be in your sub. Does it matter if you had my medical record?"

"I want to be able to help you if the time comes."

"Fine."

"Come here and stand against the wall." Law beckoned Karin. She stood against the wall as Law put a yellow file on her head, measuring against the markings. "1.85 metres." Law took the file off her head and wrote notes inside. "Step on the weighing machine." Karin did as she was told. "55 kilograms. You are under weight. Have you been eating regularly?" Law raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes I have. But then again, you are using a _human_ scale to determine if I am healthy or not. As a shapeshifter, I don't believe my health matters if I can change my form." Karin argued.

Law frowned at her. "And as your doctor, I insist that you take care of your health despite the fact that you are a shapeshifter." Karin leaned in closer to his face. "When I worked, I had absorbed part of the Kilo Kilo no Mi_'s_ ability. My weight didn't matter since then." She glared at Law, their noses almost touching. _At least someone actually cares about my health. _The door opened revealing Penguin who was blushing. "Um Sencho, Eustass Kid got impatient and has just left." Law sat back down on his chair. "You may go now Penguin. Go look for someone to coat the sub." "Yes Sencho." Penguin closed the door.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you." Karin apologized.

Law looked up at her. "It's okay. You can go now." Karin vanished with a black cloud.

"Oof!" Kid grunted as Karin landed on his stomach. He was lying down on his bed when she suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Took you long enough." He sat up and pushed Karin off. Karin rolled her eyes, "You always say that. Why don't you say something different whenever I come back to you?" Kid frowned at her pouting, "Stop pouting, you are not pretty when you do that. You still have yet to tell me about your abilities."

Karin still pouted. She folded her arms and faced the wall away from Kid. Kid sighed. Karin had stopped pouting but she was still facing the wall with her eyes closed and arms folded.

"Karin."

"Hmph, at least you remember my name."

"What's wrong?"

"I am annoyed that you don't seem to care much about me. Maybe I should go back to Law. At least he cares about me."

Kid gritted his teeth. Karin put her arms down and turned to face Kid. She rested her head at his shoulder, "But I won't stay mad at you. I am not selfish. What do you want to know about my abilities?"

"I want to know about the purple ghosts and the force field. You didn't have these then. You could only move things with that purple energy of yours and heal." Kid said wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"It's kinda hard to use words to explain. It would be better if I could show you. So, I can 'learn' abilities simply by reading it on paper, seeing it for myself or just by touch. The only weakness about my power is that I can only use one ability at a time." Karin explained.

"Show me." Kid said, releasing her. Karin held her open palm out. "Room." A light blue dome surrounded Kid's room. She took Kid's dagger and sliced her leg. Moving her hands, she made her leg float around the inside of the dome before reattaching it back at its rightful place. "Cool. Then how about your shapeshifting ability?" Karin shapeshifted into Law. Grey eyes, yellow hoodie, fluffy hat and all…even that smile of his. She became playful and leaned in to Kid's face.

"How about a kiss?" Law's voice came out and Kid roughly pushed Karin away.

"I was born with that ability. My demon family had all different kinds of abilities I just happened to be born with the ability to shapeshift." The voice that came out was now Karin's. If Kid wasn't paying attention, he would have mistaken Karin for Law and kill her. "You made an improvement from last time. You couldn't change your eye colour then."

Someone knocked on the door. Karin shapeshifted into Killer, blonde hair with mask and all. She then wrapped her arms around Kid. The door opened revealing Killer.

"What the hell, Kid?" Karin changed back into her original self.

"Oi Karin, your cat." Killer held Sapphire in one hand. "Sapphire! You know Killer, if you don't like the cat just say so. I can change her form." Karin said as the white blue-eyed cat jumped onto her lap. She put Sapphire onto the floor and Sapphire turned into a woman with short white hair and blue eyes. A fluffy white dress covered Sapphire's now-human body. Sapphire mewed before leaving.

"I don't believe you would see me just to tell me about a pest problem." Kid said annoyed. Karin punched him in the shoulder but did not have her desired effect; instead she was shoved face down on Kid's bed. "Of course," Killer replied. "We still need to look for someone to coat the ship in order to get to the New World." Karin got up, "Did you ask Ray-san? I can look for him." Kid nodded his head. "Killer, follow Karin. I want to sleep." Kid lay down on his bed as Karin closed the door.

Karin teleported and found herself outside Shakky's Rip-off Bar on Grove 13. "Is this the right place?" Killer asked her. She nodded and opened the door. "Ah, Karin-chan. Back again?" Shakky greeted her. "Hi Shakky. I am looking for Ray-san. I was hoping he could coat our ship for us." Karin said. Rayleigh stood up and approached her. "Of course. Where is your ship?" "Follow me." She said as she teleported Rayleigh and Killer back to where the ship was. "How long would it take to coat the ship?" Killer asked Rayleigh. Rayleigh stroked his beard, "Hmm. About 3 days. I will start work after I get my tools." "Thank you Ray-san!" Karin waved as Rayleigh left to get his things.

She went inside the ship and Killer gave her an official tour around the ship. Karin now had her own room which she shared with Sapphire. Her room was spacious with a dresser, a toilet and two single beds. The room was well-lit thanks to the window in her room. Sapphire was already sleeping on one of the beds. Unsurprisingly, the room had a red theme. Just like the rest of the ship. She lay down on her bed. 3 more days and she would be in the New World. She smiled as the world slowly faded away…


	15. Holiday Special: Christmas

**Holiday Special: Christmas**

The Kid Pirates had docked at a winter island. The ground was covered in snow. It wasn't very thick, but it sure was cold. The Kid Pirates could stand the cold…well, most of them. Even Sapphire could stand the cold!

Karin hid under the blankets of her bed. She was shivering despite the thickness of the blankets over her. There was a harsh knocking on her door. "Oi, Chief Kid wants everybody out on the deck." One of her crew mates called from outside her room. _How could Kid endure this? He's not even wearing a shirt! _Karin got out from under the blankets. She wore socks yet she could still feel the cold. She walked over to her dresser and searched for a coat. It was a dark purple coat that went to her knees. She wrapped it around herself. _Ah…It was warm enough. _She took out a pair of black pants and a light brown turtleneck shirt and proceeded to change out of her purple pajamas. She tied her long hair up into a ponytail and got out her white earmuffs. She wore brown fur boots and made her way up to the deck.

"Karin! Come here!" her onii-sama snapped at her the moment she stepped onto the deck. "Yes onii-sama?" Karin asked. Eustass 'Captain' Kid had no shirt and kept his black and yellow lizard-print pants with a red fringe, motorcycle boots, and a blue sash under a green belt fastened by a large circular buckle with a four-leaf clover-like pattern in the middle. The pair of studded, square shaped goggles forever on his forehead, and the large dark brown fur captain's coat over his bare muscular torso is adorned with spikes on its shoulders lined in maroon.

"Why are you wearing such clothes?" he asked (literally) looking down at her. _Have you seen how __**you**__ look like?_ "I'm feeling cold onii-sama. Why are we here?" Karin rubbed her hands, her fingers were cold. "You said you wanted to celebrate Christmas," Kid sneered at her. "So I brought you to a winter island. Oh and Happy Birthday. Now go play in the snow." He lifted her off her feet and threw her off the ship and headfirst into the snow. "Thank you very much my **dear** **Brother! **Haven't I told you how much I love the snow?!" Karin shouted sarcastically back at Kid. Kid leaned over the railing of the ship. "Isn't that why you are wearing **that**? Go play in the snow! You can come back to the ship when I call you to." Kid shouted back at her before heading inside the ship.

Karin sat on the snow and pouted. _Cold! _She jumped up. Her butt was now freezing. _Talk about 'freezing your butt off'. _Karin walked towards the town. The town was decorated with bright colours. A large Christmas tree stood in the middle of the town square. It had all sorts of ornaments all over it. It was still afternoon so the lights on the tree or in the town wouldn't be lit yet. She looked up at the tip of the tree. A big star sat on top. _I wonder what the town would look like at night…_ Something blue ran past in the corner of her eye. She turned and **thought **she saw Heat run past carrying something. She shrugged it off and made her way to the town's bakery.

* * *

It was called the _Gingerbread House._ It even looked like one. As she approached closer, she (sadly) found out that it wasn't a **real **gingerbread house. She went inside. It was very warm, like an oven. She looked at the different kinds of pastries on display. The old woman shopkeeper came to her. "Why hello young lady, are you looking for anything in particular?" Karin felt into her pockets for beli. She didn't have any. _Kid threw me out penniless! _"I was going to look for a Christmas cake but I don't have any money on me. Can I choose one anyway?" Karin asked. The shopkeeper brought Karin to the cake section. Karin looked around and saw a white sponge cake covered with cream and decorated with strawberries. "Oh how I wish I could have that one for my birthday." She eyed the cake. She saw something yellow move at the corner of her eye. _Someone is watching me… _She faced the shopkeeper, "Hey, did you see anything outside the window?" The shopkeeper shook her head. Karin shrugged it off again. Maybe she was just seeing things. She left the bakery and looked around again. There was a clothing store further down the road.

* * *

It was called _Jasmine's Palace_. There were all sorts of women clothes everywhere. The building was two storeys high. Some of the shelves were two storeys high as well! Everything was arranged according to the type, brand and colour. Karin looked around for hoodies, her favourite type of shirt. They were arranged like a rainbow. All the colours were so attractive that Karin had the urge to take one of everything. But unfortunately, she had no money on her. She looked around and saw a red and white striped hoodie! _Christmas-y._ "Hello! I am Icy and I would like to inform you that this hoodie is on sale today! Today's the last day and this one is the last one in stock!" the owner squealed. Karin became disappointed. _The last one and I couldn't buy it. _She turned around and left the store. Karin stepped outside. The cold wind slapped her cheeks. There was a large toy store further down the road. She approached the tall building.

* * *

It was called "_Funtom's Toy Store"._ The pink and blue striped pattern of the building reminded her of a circus tent. Karin went inside. All sorts of toys were everywhere. Small children were running about chasing one another and playing with the toys. It was as though the toys were alive. Karin walked around and went to the **Teddy Bear** section. Her eyes scanned the shelves and she found a white polar bear wearing an orange jumpsuit. _It looks like_ _Bepo when he was a cub! _Karin held the teddy bear. She sighed and put it back, she didn't have any money. She felt someone watching her. She thought she saw something red dash past. She rubbed her eyes. Maybe she has a fever and is seeing things.

* * *

She left the building and went back to town square. The sun had just gone down. The lights lit up the whole town. Karin stood against one of the buildings in the Square. Children were running around, parents were swinging their little ones and there were couples standing next to each other holding hands in front of the Christmas Tree. Karin sighed as she made her way back to the ship.

She kicked the snow at her feet. _Hmm…I wonder. _Karin bent down and picked up some snow. She made a pile of snowballs and imbued them with her purple energy orbs. "Oi! Eustass-ya!" Karin shouted with Law's voice. Kid suddenly came out and Karin threw a snowball at him. She giggled at his face. It was as though someone had thrown a pie at his face. Karin shapeshifted into Law and suddenly felt warmer. _She mentally face-palmed she should shapeshifted into __**Law**__ since they arrived on the __**winter**__ island. _Karin threw another snowball at Kid, this time it missed at it hit Killer instead.

"Oops! Sorry! Hey Captain, can I come onboard now?" Karin shouted in her own voice, shifting back into her original form. Killer wiped the snow off his mask. Kid rolled his eyes and faced his back to her. He turned around to look at Karin again, "Fine."

"Geppo." Karin grinned as she jumped off the air and onto the ship.

A large short round table was set in the middle of the deck. The table had a huge roast turkey, a large honey glazed ham, a white sponge cake covered with cream and decorated with strawberries and a lot of drinks. There was also a Christmas Tree which looked like the one she saw at the Town Square. Underneath the tree were several nicely wrapped presents. Killer, Heat and Wire were already sitting down on the floor at the table waiting for her. Kid pushed her forward, "Come on. We made this for you. Hurry up and sit down so we all can eat." She sat down in between Kid and Killer.

The cake had "Happy Birthday & Merry X-mas Karin" messily written in red icing.

Karin had tears running down like a waterfall. "Oi. Are you crying on your special day?" Kid asked, wiping away her tear with his thumbs. "I am so touched!" she said while crying. "No one has ever done this for me before." She buried her face into Kid's chest.

"Aww." Heat and Wire said jokingly at Kid. "Karin, let's eat!" Kid said. Kid, Heat and Wire began attacking the turkey. Munching down on the food like they have never eaten before.

Karin giggled at the sight. _I am so happy to have such nakama. It's like being in a family again..._


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Moving on to the New World**

The Kid Pirates had returned to Sabaody to witness Portgas D. Ace's execution. Everyone watched the execution on monitors at Sabaody. News Reporters were all in front of the giant screen. Karin frowned upon seeing Donquixote Doflamingo on the screen. Killer and Heat sat on the ledge of a balcony of a building while Kid stood behind. Karin stood next to Kid, her eyes were now blank. "Viewpoint." She whispered.

Karin was now seeing through the point of view of those who were at Marineford using an ability she had from her mother. She didn't believe the monitors since they only showed what the World Government wanted to show you.

Whitebeard had the powers of the Gura Gura no Mi. She had never seen it before herself. The only reason why she wanted to watch the war was to "learn" new abilities for the New World. _So much power! So amazing how much power a human could have…_

Karin watched as one by one different people used their different devil fruit abilities. She got bored after it became a brawl, so she switched viewpoints to Doflamingo's point of view in Marineford.

Something like a giant demon was aiming to crush Doflamingo. Karin was smiling until he jumped into the air. She could hear his voice as though he was talking into her ear. "Is something wrong, demon?" He said while flying through the air. The giant demon was called Oars, if she had heard correctly. "My legs won't…"

Doflamingo sliced off his leg. "What a riot! Fuffuffu!" Karin watched as Gecko Moria pierced Oars with his Kage Kage no Mi ability. She must have been dazing because she suddenly noticed Whitebeard beat a giant.

"This is priceless!" Doflamingo commented.

"Doflamingo! How could you do that to Oars?! I won't let you get away with this!"

His attention focused on a man with two swords and a helmet with horns. Doflamingo simply laughed at him.

"What's so funny?!"

"You wanna know what's funny? The feeling of being right at the center of an era, that's what! This is the turning point!" Doflamingo stated, throwing his hands up.

"Stop spouting nonsense!"

The man attempted to cut Doflamingo, who easily dodged. He raised his hand with his middle finger and thumb up before bending his middle finger. His grin widened as his opponent froze on the spot. "What's wrong, Thirteenth Division Commander, Atmos the Buffalo?" A blade was held in midair right above his head.

"W-What did you do to my body, Doflamingo?" Atmos said in his 'frozen' state. "Stay away! Don't come near me!" A subordinate rushed towards him but was slashed by his own commander. Doflamingo still continues to cackle as he uses Atmos to attack his allies.

"**Pirates are evil!? The Marines are righteous!? These terms have always changed throughout the course of history...! Kids who have never seen peace and kids who have never seen war have different values! Those who stand at the top determine what's wrong and what's right! This very place is neutral ground! Justice will prevail, you say!? But of course it will! Whoever wins this war becomes justice!"**

* * *

Something was falling from the sky. Karin switched viewpoint. She was now falling from the sky. "I knew you'd overdo it!" Buggy the Clown shouted. "This is all because of his wink." The person whose viewpoint she was seeing from said, obviously annoyed. A marine warship was falling down. "Vyou're blaming this on vme, Croco?!" an okama with a purple Afro shouted back. "Who cares?! We're gonna die! The sea beneath us is frozen solid" Luffy shouted.

"_Croco"? No way... Crocodile escaped from Impel Down?_

"Oh! I'm made of rubber, so I'll be fine!" Luffy shouted.

"Then you'll be the only survivor! We have to do something!" Mr. 3 shouted back. Karin recognized the former Baroque Works agent.

"Vi don't want to die like this! Somebody, stop vus!" the okama with purple afro she recognized as Emporio Ivankov yelled again.

"I never should've listened to you, Straw Hat!" Buggy shouted again.

Everyone looked up into the sky at Luffy and everyone else who was falling.

"Vmy heart feels like it's gonna burst!" Ivankov commented.

"Hey, Partner! Can't you do anything?!" Buggy shouted to Mr. 3. "How is my wax power gonna help us here?!" Mr. 3 shouted back.

The warship crashed into the water where a hole in the ice was. The warship had split into half. "Vi'd expect no less from the Navy's full force. They're not to be underestimated." Ivankov pointed out. Crocodile stood with Luffy, Buggy, Ivankov, Jinbei and the other escapees.

"Now we've got all the Warlords here, new and old! And that's the troublemaker rookie, Straw Hat?" Doflamingo commented.

Crocodile looked away and focused his attention on the silhouette behind. It was Whitebeard. He was flying towards Whitebeard and prepared to attack him with his hook. "Long time no see, Whitebeard!"

"You never learn, do you?" Whitebeard commented without even turning. Just as Crocodile was about to strike from behind, Luffy had pushed him away. Luffy's body was red and hot, the ice at his feet were melting.

"So you already made preparations to fight me, huh? I honored our agreement and helped you to get here. Why are you defending Whitebeard?" Crocodile growled.

"So this old guy really is Whitebeard? Then don't touch him! Ace likes this old guy!" Luffy shouted back. Two swords were held in front of Crocodile to prevent him from moving forward. After Luffy chatted with Whitebeard, one by one the pirates jumped off Whitebeard's ship and charged towards the battle.

There was a lot of time wasted trying to locate Doflamingo in the mess of Marineford. Not to mention how distracted she was watching everyone using different abilities. She looked through Luffy's viewpoint, she heard Sengoku announce to the world that Luffy's father was the Revolutionary Dragon. _What a mess. The battle is nothing but a brawl._

* * *

She kept changing until she saw Luffy fighting against Smoker. Boa Hancock had kicked Smoker away from Luffy. She was looking through Luffy's viewpoint again. "Get your filthy hands off him!"

"Hancock! What are you playing at?! Do you intend to quit being a Shichibukai, too?" Smoker yelled.

"Silence! I am so infuriated, I don't care what you say! How dare you beat and hold down my dearest?! I will not let you live! I have never been this angry before! I will rip you apart and feed you to a beast!" Hancock glared with a death stare.

Karin switched viewpoint again. It was easy to see Hancock's feelings towards Luffy just by looking at her.

* * *

She changed to Doflamingo's viewpoint again.

"I don't know what sort of history you two have, but just give it up. There's no point in talking to him, Emporio Ivankov, Commander in the Revolutionary Army." Doflamingo said while sitting on a pile of bodies. "That man you know was probably named Bartholomew Kuma, right? If you're thinking of the man once called Kuma the Tyrant… he's long dead."

"What was that?! Kuma is dead?! Then who's the man standing in front of vme? He's clearly alive! Don't be ridiculous!"

"Iva-chan, you know this guy?" Luffy commented as he approached Ivankov.

"Yeah…But he's acting a little odd." Ivankov replied.

"It seems like that both of you have memories of Kuma, but the Kuma you know, and this guy, are two different people!" Doflamingo pointed.

"Different people? What's he talking about?" Luffy asked.

"That's not possible! This is, without a doubt, the one who ate the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi. He's Kuma! Kuma, answer vme!"

'Kuma' remained silent. "This is so irritating! But, then again, he was always a man of few words…" Ivankov added.

Doflamingo got slightly irritated. "I keep telling you that it's useless, no matter how much you talk to him." He adjusted his white purple-tinted sunglasses. "Just a couple of days ago…the Government's head scientist Doctor Vegapunk completed his final modifications on him, transforming him into a perfect human weapon. In other words, this is the former Bartholomew Kuma!"

"Modifications? A weapon? What are vyou talking about?!" Ivankov yelled in surprise.

"Basically, he was selected by the Government's human weapon project to be a test subject. He volunteered for it himself. They started with his hands, then his legs. Leaving his consciousness intact, the scientists replaced his body parts one by one over long periods of time." Doflamingo explained.

"Don't lie! Kuma hates the World Government! He would never offer his own life to the Government!" Ivankov refused to accept his explanation.

Doflamingo walked away. "Well, I don't know what kind of deal this guy had with the Government." He stopped and turned around, "A couple of days ago, there was definitely some human left in him." He sat on a pile of bodies, "But now, he's lost all memory of being born human. He's as good as dead. He's become a monster who only fights according to the Government's orders. The Pacifista, PX-0!" The Pacifista prepared to fire a laser at Ivankov and Luffy. "The past is gone, you should just forget it!" The laser missed as they dodged it, creating a massive explosion far away. Luffy had run away.

Sand came flying from nowhere and Crocodile reformed in front of Doflamingo. "He's so big, yet so fast…" Crocodile commented after Diamond Jozu had punched him. "Here he comes again. The Captain of the Third Division, Diamond Jozu." Jozu charged towards Crocodile but suddenly froze in his tracks. Crocodile looked up. Doflamingo was standing on top if Jozu's back. "I'm impressed you got out, Crocodile. How was your bath in the pond of blood? Have you seen Kitten-chan?"

Crocodile was not amused. "Doflamingo. Don't interfere. You wanna die?"

"What an unpleasant thing to say… Especially since **I** took care of Kitten-chan. How 'bout it? Wanna team up with me?"

"Fuck off. I bet you didn't even take good care of her!"

Doflamingo simply chuckled.

"You want me to team up with you?" Crocodile went back to the orginal topic.

"Exactly! The era when Whitebeard and the other old-timers had their way will end very soon. In the new era, power will mean everything on these seas. It'll be a time for you and me. What do you say, are you in or out? I'd say it's a pretty good deal. They might have stripped you of the title, but we were once fellow Warlords."

Crocodile rolled his eyes. "Stop talking to me as if we were equals. You mean you want me to be your underling, right?"

Doflamingo chuckled. "Just when I thought Impel Down might have rehabilitated you."

"If it had, I wouldn't have gotten out at all." Sand poured out of his palm, "Be gone, you damn Flamingo!" He threw a sandstorm at Doflamingo. Doflamingo jumped up and spun in the air, resembling a giant pink ball of fluff before landing on the ground again. "And here I thought you'd listen to reason."

* * *

The last thing everyone saw was someone stabbing Whitebeard before Karin's vision became black, like how a TV would when it is not connected to any channel. "What an annoying move by the Navy… I guess the show's over, huh?" Kid spoke when the transmission was cut. "Karin, you okay? You looked dazed during the whole transmission." Killer asked her. Karin shook her head, "I'm fine." She looked down; Law and the Heart Pirates were leaving. "Where are we going, onii-sama?" Karin asked as Kid turned away from the screen. "I want to see the war for myself. We will go near Marineford. I bet Law is already making his way there." The Kid Pirates left Sabaody and made their way to Marineford.

* * *

The Kid Pirates approached Marineford and watched the war unfold from a safe distance on board of their ship. Karin sat on the head of the ship, Killer sat on the railing next to her. Heat and Wire stood at the sides. Karin's eyes became blank as she used "Viewpoint" again but on Bepo. "Captain! We'll be attacked if we don't dive right away! I'm begging you, close the doors!" Bepo was kinda throwing a tantrum, or at least that was what Karin thought. "Sure." Law's cool voice said. "Wait a sec." He said as Karin switched to Law. Bepo continued yelling, "We can't wait anymore!" Something was coming towards the ship. "Something's flying towards us." Law caught Luffy's straw hat. "Captain! Hurry! Hurry up!" Bepo continued. Law ran in and Bepo shut the door as the ship dived.

Law gave the straw hat to Penguin as he put on his gloves, "Alright, let's get started. He examined Jinbe first, "This one's chest is pierced, he's on the verge of death. Mugiwara-ya has severe external injuries too, but the worst injuries may be much deeper."

"Do they need anesthesia?" a crewmember asked.

"Not necessary." Law replied. "They're so badly injured that they can't even feel pain. No matter how bad it gets, they shouldn't have the energy to complain." Law's eyes widened with excitement as he grinned sadistically. "This should be a fun operation."

"His pulse is starting to stabilize." Shachi informed his captain. The submarine began shaking, "What now?" Law asked annoyed with the disruption. "This is an emergency! The ice is closing in on us!" Jambarl informed through the intercom. Bepo started panicking, "This is bad! This is really bad! If this goes on, we'll be trapped, Captain!" Karin wished she could see Bepo panicking but all she could see was Law operating on Luffy, "Then do something about it!"

"We'll dive quickly!" Jambarl said and the sub started shaking more. The Heart Pirates stumbled a bit and Bepo rolled away as the sub tilted. Surprisingly, Law did not move one bit. The sub was safe for awhile. "Hurry! Full speed ahead!" Law commanded.

Karin snapped out of Law's "Viewpoint" as Heat spoke. "To be honest, I was scared when the war broke out, but now the Great Pirate, Whitebeard, has died.

* * *

"It has to be over, right?" Wire continued.

"I guess." Heat replied.

Kid laughed from behind. The Kid Pirates and Karin turned around to face their Captain. The sound of metal shifting around was heard with each step Kid took. "What's over? The new force that emerged during this war… That Blackbeard-fellow is a force to be reckoned with. The New World is a sea governed by Yonkou." Kid slammed his boot onto the Skull head, next to where Karin was sitting. "Whitebeard. Red Hair. Kaidou. Big Mam! Now that one of them has fallen, the balance has tipped, and I have no idea what's gonna happen! It's beginning now! A brand new era, and nobody's seen anything like it!" Kid laughed manically.


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: In the New World**

The Kid Pirates had successfully docked into their first island in the New World. The island seemed uninhabited and looked like there was a castle in a forest. In addition, it was raining. At least it wasn't a heavy downpour, but it was still raining. They were resting at a shelter with its roof made of straw. Kid was sitting down on a crate reading the newspaper with Karin leaning against his chest with her eyes closed.

"So he was alive, Straw Hat Luffy! And he even rang the bell 16 times in Marineford to start a new era. What's this Ox Bell?" He said turning to face his crew mates.

"The Ox Bell is a holy bell from the Ox Lloyds's," Killer said, "a Marine ship that was of great significance long ago. At year end, they ring the bell 8 times to give thanks to the old year, and then another 8 times to welcome the New Year. Thus, it is a Marine custom to ring it 16 times. That's the meaning behind the 16 bells."

Kid grunted as he turned away to face the newspaper.

"But it isn't time for that now." Killer continued. "I'm guessing he rang it to announce the start and end of a new era."

Kid raised one eye, "So he's saying that Whitebeard's era is over… and that he'll take charge of the new era?"

"If that weren't the case, he wouldn't have gone back to that place only to relive the pain of losing his brother." Heat suggested.

Kid laughed and threw the newspaper on the floor, waking Karin up in the process. "What a pesky little brat! If you think about it, he took the lead of all rookies with bounties over 100 million. But I'm not gonna let him do whatever he wants!" Kid shifted and Karin got up, allowing Kid to step out into the rain. The group of pirates they had caught was sitting on the wet floor, tied up. Kid approached them. "The New World… I thought it'd be entertaining, but what's with all these pussies?"

"Give me a break! We didn't even do anything to you! We were on our way out of these seas! Please just let us go back to Paradise alive!" the captain of the pirate group they caught cried. Kid frowned at them, "Paradise? You wanna go back to your warm, cozy homes?" The captain continued begging, "You just got here! You have no idea what horrors you have in store for you!"

Karin scoffed. _How dare he underestimate us! _"If we stay here, we're all just gonna die! All we want is to go back to Paradise! I'm begging you!" he had tears pooling in his eyes. Kid got angry. "You're such a little…" he raised his right hand up to chest level, "If you're not prepared to die," swords, guns, flails, axes and other sorts of metallic weapons floated in the air and collected onto Kid's growing metal arm, "then stay the fuck out of these seas!" He raised his metal arm and crashed down.

* * *

Karin looked at their horribly beaten bodies tied to a cross. "I'm coming straight for you! So you better be ready for me, Mugiwara!" Kid laughed manically again. Karin was still sitting on the crate. She took out the new Log Pose from her Bag. An ordinary Log Pose would be useless in the New World due to the fact that some islands change, or completely hide their magnetic fields at random, which may leave a crew stranded if they have a single Log Pose. To navigate safely through the New World, crews need to have a Log Pose with three needles. Each needle represents a different island, and the stability of the needle reflects the stability of the island's magnetic field.

This Log Pose had "ドンキホーテ・カリン" (her name) carved onto it.

It was a present from Crocodile when she was still working with him. She didn't go to the New World that often, so she didn't really get the chance to use her New World Log Pose. "Kid, when are we going to the next island?" she asked him. Kid turned around to face her, "We're leaving now. Come here, I want to see where to go next." Karin obediently went to him and held the log pose for him. "I feel like having a place to stay. Then we could rest there. I could use it as a hiding place too. What about it?" she asked her Captain. He grinned at her, he was thinking of the same thing. Kid looked at the needles carefully. The one in the middle was moving a lot, the on the left was quite still and pointed northwest, and the one on the right was pointing northeast but it twitched.

"Left needle?" Karin suggested. Kid ruffled her hair. "Sure. Alright men, pack up. We're going to the next island now." The Kid Pirates continued forward towards where the Ship was docked. Karin walked with Kid under his coat, his free hand on her shoulder to ensure she doesn't get left behind again. She looked back at the pirates who were attached to the crosses. There were some shadows waiting to pounce on them. They could see the shadows but couldn't move because they were strapped down. Suddenly one of their crewmates was taken away by one of the shadows. One by one, each pirate was taken away. Kid pushed Karin forward, "Nothing to see, Karin." She held one of the sleeves of his coat and quickly made her way to the ship.

* * *

_Back on the Ship…_

Karin was soaked… okay not soaked. **DRENCHED. **She felt so cold. She went to her room and opened her drawer. She found a green and white striped hoodie and a pair of black pants. Going into the toilet, she stripped off her purple hoodie and grey pants and stepped into the hot shower. _Ahh… So warm~ If only I could stay in here forever._

**Bang Bang Bang.**

_Ugh. Who could that be?_

"Who's there? I'm in the shower!" Karin called out.

Sapphire answered the door in her human form. Killer was here to inform them that Karin had to fix dinner in 2 hours. "Did you catch that Karin-sama?" Sapphire asked from outside the toilet. "Yeah, I heard." Karin replied back. _So much for wanting to stay here forever._Karin quickly showered and changed. She dried her hair with her purple energy. She looked at the clock in her room. She took 15 mins in total. _Now it's time to make dinner._ Her shoes made a tapping sound wherever she walked. She liked the tapping sound. _Everyone's taking a nap. How unfair. _She grinned evilly. _I am going to make the food so delicious and delicious-smelling that they're going to drool all the way from their bed to the galley. _She rubbed her hands together. _Heh heh heh…_

In the galley, she found out she wasn't alone. Kid was already there, but his head was down on the table. He had a bottle in his hand. She took the familiar looking bottle out of Kid's hand. She slapped her hand on her forehead. _Kid drank my sleeping potion. Damnit! I was going to use it for a weapon. _She held the bottle at eye level. _Shit! Kid drank a quarter of the bottle. The bottle itself had a litre of the liquid. A normal person needed about a few drops to feel sleepy. But then again, Kid __**isn't **__a normal person. _She sealed the bottle and kept it in a cupboard. She gently slapped Kid's cheeks. "Kid? Kid, wake up. I need to clear the table." Karin said with each slap getting harder. No reaction, he was out cold.

She sighed. _I'll cook first then. _She went to the storage room and planned what she wanted to cook. _Hmm…Rice? Grilled chicken maybe? Steamed fish… and Soba for Killer. Hmm… Carrot and cucumber sticks for him too. _Karin smiled as she took what she wanted. With the help of her purple energy, she managed to carry everything back to the galley without dropping anything. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 1 hour and 30 mins to fix dinner **and** wake Kid up.

After an hour, Karin was done cooking. Thankfully there was another table in the galley that she could use to lay the food first. There was a large bowl of rice, steamed fish, _yakitori_, _Tako Yaki, Zaru_ _Soba _and a plate of Sea King meat. So _now I have half an hour to wake Kid up and to call everyone down. _She cooked extra chicken. Why? Simple, in **attempt **to wake Kid, Karin will try a method her mother had told her about before.

**"A way to a Man's heart is through his stomach."**

Karin used to think it was a way to kill a man but that was silly. There are other faster methods than that. She held a_yakitori _near Kid's nose. Kid's nose twitched a bit but he was still out. _Not working… _She ate the meat, not wanting to waste it.

"Kid~ Wake up~" Karin whined at him.

"I'll eat everything without you."

No reaction.

"I won't accompany you in your bed anymore."

Still nothing.

"I'll take over as Captain?" she tried, running out of ideas.

Still nothing. She pulled her hair. _I still need to lay the table but Kid's in the way. Maybe I can make him lean back? No, that'll hurt his neck. Maybe I can move him onto the floor. Yeah! I'll try that!_

Karin tried to lift Kid off but he was too heavy. She couldn't even move his chair. She tried pushing him off but that didn't work either. Using her purple energy, she managed to **lift Kid off the chair** but not long enough to **reach the floor** away from her. She couldn't hold him anymore and she let go of her energy, causing Kid to fall on her. _Great! Now I'm stuck here._ "Kid, get off me." She squirmed under him.

She almost had her upper body out when Kid suddenly moved and subconsciously pulled her back into his grasp. _Now he's hugging me like I'm his pillow!_ Karin tried shifting again but Kid had his arms locked around her waist. The entire scene was really odd since both were on the galley floor. "Kid. Let me go right now, or I will not feed you." Karin said. Kid started drooling, "Food… Hungry…" he murmured.

_Eew eew eew! KID! LEMME GO! I DON'T WANT TO DROWN IN YOUR DROOL!_

Kid loosened his grip and Karin quickly crawled out. Before she could fully crawl out, Kid had his arms around her legs. He used the side of her legs as a pillow. _NOOO~ NOT AGAIN!_

The door suddenly slammed opened and Kid's eyes shot open. Killer had entered the galley with Sapphire behind him. The first thing Killer saw, or thought he saw, was his Captain holding onto Karin's leg as though begging her not to leave. Their "sister" was on the floor trying to… run away? Or so he thought. Kid immediately got up. "What the fuck?" Karin cleaned her clothes with a snap of her fingers. "You drank my sleeping potion, onii-sama. I was going to use it for a weapon, but it seems you were thirsty and too tired to read the label of my bottle." Sapphire helped Karin to set the table and Killer went to call the other crew members. Karin told Kid what he had done to her while he was "half-asleep".

"Not a word to anyone." Kid threatened. Karin put her hands up in defense. She took a piece of yakitori and put it into Kid's mouth, efficiently shutting him up. Kid was angry at first but he became… satisfied when he could feel the taste running down his throat.

"Will you forgive me for not keeping the bottle properly?" Karin asked.

"Fine."

Karin smiled.


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: New "Home" and Adventure**

**It has been two years since the Kid Pirates entered the New World.**

This island was once a kingdom called Morytania ("_Morry-tat-nee-ah_").

The island used to be inhabited by many people until a war took place, destroying the entire kingdom. Unsurprisingly, only the Castle survived. As a matter of fact, it looked as though it had never been touched at all. The Castle, Castle Fort, itself was a giant fortress. From outside, you could see two floors. There were 3 towers at the front of the tower, the middle tower being the main and only entrance from outside.

Inside, would be the hall where one could access the two side towers and the door to the throne room of the castle. In the throne room, are three more doors. The one in the middle led to the garden (or whatever was left of the garden since no one was around to take care of it), and the other two doors at the sides led to the other rooms of the castle. All the furniture was kept although it was arranged to suit Kid's liking.

Karin managed to draw a map of the surface of their base island. The map for the others, well, she kept it where strangers will never find it.

Northeast- Castle Fort

Northwest- Canifis (town)

West- Mort Myre Swamp

East- Temple

Southwest- Abandoned Mine

Southeast- Port Phasmatys (Port Town)

Karin discovered that **under** Castle Fort was another set of rooms. She soon learned that the some of the people in the castle could not see the light of day, hence the "underground rooms". The Kid Pirates took advantage of the basement since it was as though the Main Castle was underground and that the one above the ground was more or less a protection.

The "Underground Base", or so she named the basement. The Castle was mainly used like how one would use a house. The "Underground Base" was where Kid and Killer spent most of the time at. Planning and such, she assumed. There were many floors of the "Underground Base"; one could access any part of the kingdom through the passageways of the 1st floor of the "Underground Base".

Karin was assigned with the task to alter the entrances and exits of all passageways so that only a Kid Pirate could enter or leave. She altered the doors by making a lock on every door. Every Kid Pirate had a chain or "dog tag" as Karin calls them, as identification. So Karin used the "dog tag" as a key for the doors. _Foolproof! Unless someone manages to lose their dog tag…_ Karin fiddled with the chain Kid had made for her when she was younger. He obviously wanted her to wear it forever since she could adjust the length of the chain. Each "dog tag" also acted as a location tracker for Kid since he has his magnetic devil fruit ability.

She sat on the chair in the wrong way so her legs hung from both sides of the chair and her head and arms rested on the backrest. She looked at her "brothers" who were eating their lunch in the Main Castle's dining room. She was expecting… guests, as so Killer told her. He also reminded her not to attack them.

Karin's red hair was cut so now it reached her back. Her red hair was tied up into a ponytail and her blonde fringe was still parted to the left. Today she didn't wear her purple dress. Instead she wore a black tank top with a purple jacket and long grey pants and black boots.

Kid now had slightly longer hair which he slicked back. He has a large scar that starts from the left side of his forehead and goes down his neck and another smaller one that goes through his left eye. His left arm is entirely mechanical, partly her fault since she distracted him during a fight. His attire consists of his trademark spotted pants, a dark opened vest, a long dark coat that is kept draped over his shoulders and two large belts. He became more muscular and also has scars on his right forearm, left pectoral, and on the left side of his body. She sighed as at she looked at his scars. Some of them were caused by her.

Killer had grown more muscular and has a thicker neck. He has grown a goatee and gotten a new scar on his left arm. His hair is shorter, now only reaching down to his back. He changed his attire to a blue t-shirt with his customized Jolly Roger on.

"Kid?" Karin spoke softly, unsure of Kid's reaction to her question.

"What?"

"May I watch the broadcast with you? The one about Ceasar Clown's new weapon of mass destruction-thingy?"

"Fine. Go clear the plates. We will go to the room first. You know where it is right?"

Karin nodded her head and cleared their plates before quickly joining them.

"Shichibukai, Trafalgar Law! Straw Hat Luffy, who was recently reported to be fully back in action! His comrade, The Devil Child Nico Robin. The Marine's stray dog, Smoker the White Hunter."

"Hey Kid, these…"

"You're finally back, Straw Hat!" Kid turned away from the screen. "It's useless to watch. I'm sure you're not someone who'd work as a broker either, Killer."

Karin turned around to look at Kid and rested her elbows on the sofa's backrest. Karin giggled, "I can't believe Law got caught."

"Damn Trafalgar! I thought he'd become crazy and turned into a petty dog of the government… but in the end he was scheming something! Let's get ready. Did they come?" Kid asked Killer. "Wait up!" Karin called as he chased after them.

Kid, Killer and Karin entered the room to find it in a mess. Karin tried to restrain herself from screaming at the messy state of the room. She cleaned it not too long ago…

"Appappappappa!" Scratchmen Apoo was standing on the table. Basil Hawkins was sitting calmly looking through his cards. Apoo wore a set of black headphones, and changed to a different garb that has the kanji (音）moved to the right side of his pants, ropes as buttons for the shirt, and epaulets on his shoulders.

"Hiya Captain Kid! How nostalgic to see the disgusting mug of yours!" Apoo greeted Kid.

Karin held Kid's right non-mechanical arm, "Kid…"

"Scratchmen, What the hell! Who allowed you to make a mess of people's hideout?!" Kid yelled at Apoo.

Apoo ignored him and saw Karin next to Kid. "Ah! Kid's little sister! We met briefly in Sabaody! We haven't met officially." He jumped off the table and landed in front of her but a distance away from Kid. "Scratchmen Apoo." He offered his hand to Karin. She accepted it hesitantly because of the glare Kid was giving her.

"Karin."

"Is your name Eustass too? Eustass Karin does sound weird." Apoo faced Kid, "And I thought you might be hiding a sniper somewhere! Caution. Appappa! When you get summoned by the enemy you go there ready to fight!"

"Look, Killer. That's why I told you not to call him anymore." Kid yelled. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Cool down, he's a powerful one…" Hawkins said Karin was not sure who Hawkins was directing the statement to.

"I'LL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!"

"Ohh! Good spirit! I'm ready! Check it out-!"

"How foolish. I'm going home." Hawkins got up. Karin sat on his chair in her favourite lazy way.

"Wait! Hawkins! Don't be so hasty! WILL YOU TWO QUIT IT?" Killer tried to calm everyone down.

Kid and Apoo were attacking each other, destroying the furniture further (if that was actually possible).

Suddenly the door slammed open and fell off its hinges. "**SHADDUP! SHADDUP ALL OF YOU!**" A woman with white hair that reached her shoulders entered. Her blue eyes were full of rage. Everyone stopped; Karin saw this coming so she didn't react much. "Hi Sapphire, sorry we disturbed your sleep." Karin greeted. Sapphire pointed at Kid, "You may be Karin's Captain, but that doesn't mean you can boss her or me around. Everyone needs their quiet time!" She pointed at Apoo, "**AND YOU! YOU CAN'T EVEN SIT STILL FOR A MINUTE!**" Apoo put his arms up in defence, "Hey. Chill!"

"**SHADDUP!**" Sapphire shot something at Apoo and his mouth had a thin layer of **ice**. Satisfied with the silence, she left the room. Karin got up from her chair and fixed the room with a snap of her fingers. The ice disappeared too. "Sheesh, what's her problem? Who was that anyway?" Apoo commented.

"Weren't our 3 pirate crews going to enter an alliance?" Karin asked. 4 chairs were pulled out from the rubble and stood still at the table. The men sat down on the chair and Karin sat on Kid's lap. The 3 captains were silent. "I assume everyone is agreeable?" Karin continued. The captains nodded their heads. Karin clapped her hands, "Well that settles it! So we have an alliance then." Hawkins and Apoo got up. "Karin, see them out. Once they get off the island, you can leave on your own." Kid said he pushed Karin off his lap with his right arm.

Karin left Castle Fort with the On Air Pirates and Hawkins behind her. Something was growling from the shadows in the woods as Karin walked along the road towards Port Phasmatys. "Oi Sencho, do you think that **thing **will come out again?" One of the On Air pirates asked his captain. Karin looked back at the man who asked the question. "That**thing **will not attack you unless provoked or if you stray this path when they are hungry. This is why I made the path." Karin said while she walked towards the port. The On Air and Hawkins Pirates left the island.

_Now what? Should I go to Dressrosa or Punk Hazard? I would be able to survive the gas using Caesar's Gasu Gasu no Mi ability. But how about Monet or Vergo? I might not be able to deal with Doflamingo should he come to Punk Hazard. Maybe Law can protect me. But for how long? _She took out a coin from her Bag. She smiled thinking about the coin. She first used it as a weapon by shooting it at Marines. It sliced the poor Marine's arm off. Poor man had to die one arm less. _Heads for Punk Hazard and Tails for Dressrosa._ She took a deep breath in and flipped the coin. She looked at her coin. Tails. _To Doffy it is then. _She sighed and took a breath before teleporting.

"Oof!" Doflamingo grunted as a woman landed on him. Her arms were around his neck and her body rested on his. "Kitten-chan! You came back!" Doflamingo hugged her as though she was a teddy bear. _NO! Stop it! Too tight! _Karin started squirming and Doflamingo loosened his grip. Karin looked around. This part of Dressrosa looked like some holiday resort. Doflamingo's appearance was now somewhat less elaborate, wearing a plain, open shirt that has small, dark Jolly Rogers as cufflinks, a different belt, and zebra-striped pants. However, he still wore his trademark sunglasses and dress shoes. He now wears a golden hoop earring on each ear.

_Purupurupuru._

Doflamingo answered his Den Den Mushi. Karin sat in his lap and giggled at the snail. _It looked like him! Kawaii~ _"Law has the SAD?!" Doflamingo said over the phone.

"Yeah… This confirms his betrayal!" Vergo's voice came out from the snail's mouth.

"That's what I thought! Fufufu! I think of him as a little brother! Even though I looked over his growth all this time… Too bad."

"Got it."

"The SAD production room huh!" A loud explosion came from somewhere. "This is how I would handle it… first." A woman in a classic maid outfit pointed a gun from her hand at him. Karin recognized her as Baby 5, the maid and assassin of the Donquixote Pirates. Karin panicked and moved away from her shooting range. Doflamingo continued anyway, "You destroy that room!" Baby 5 started crying and she fired a shot directly at his face, creating a large explosion. Karin used her force field to protect herself while in Doflamingo's lap.

"And he's also trying to kidnap Ceasar huh… **Well, I'd kill him!** Cause you see…" Doflamingo said as he fell in the rubble without any damage. Baby 5's arm became a sword and she tried to slice him. He easily dodged her, holding Karin close to him with one arm. "Ceasar is the only one in the world that knows how to produce the SAD. But if he does that… **I'm the one who's in trouble, Vergo!"**

Someone fired a shot at Baby 5.

"Then what do I do?" Vergo asked.

"After that?! Fufufu! Misery just repeats itself. It must be hard for you too Vergo. But finish Law off over there. Murder him so mercilessly that he'll regret ever being born into this world!"

"Got it. Shall I take picture of the corpse to show you, Doffy? With the camera I just bought from Dressrosa."

"You didn't buy a camera did you?"

"That's right. I didn't buy a camera at all. Then I'll just cut off an ear."

"Fufufu! I'll be looking forward to it." Doflamingo picked up the snail with one hand and controlled Baby 5 with the other hand. "Ceasar, Monet, can you hear me? You know about Law, but I'd be really careful of "Straw Hat" as well! That kid has Conqueror's Haki! He might be an even better vessel than Law! I've just got a woman here who's got a bit too much blood rushing to her head. Once I've sent Baby 5 and Buffalo over there to meet you, I want all of you to come back to Dressrosa!"

"You're going to kill Law? Really?" Karin asked with tears in her eyes. Doflamingo hugged her, "Yes Kitten-chan. It's a punishment for going against me and for running away. He left you behind, didn't he? Poor you, you must have been badly influenced by him to want to run away." Karin pouted. Doflamingo was treating her like some little girl. _I'm not 4 anymore damnit! I'm 21 now! _Doflamingo pinched both her cheeks, "You know, you still look as cute as you did when you were smaller. Not when you were 15 but when you were 4. I wonder why you don't like being with me now. You'd always try to spend as much time as possible with me when you were 4."

She blushed thinking about the past. "…You can hear me, can't you? **Joker!**"

Doflamingo shifted the attention from Karin to the snail. "**Fufufufu!" **_Seems Doffy was focusing most of his attention on the battle between Law and Vergo._

"Vergo is done for. You're going to lose your most valued subordinate. Straw Hat is going to bring down Caesar. In other words, you'll lose all of the SAD! That you couldn't foresee this worst possible outcome is because **you're overconfident! Just try and think of your next move while you laugh away as always! But your laugh won't last for very long because we won't act the way you expect us to.**"

"Fufufufufufufufu! **Aren't you pissing off Vergo, who's right in front of you?! **Do you remember?! What happened in the past?! **When you really pissed off Vergo?! Fufufufu! You're traumatized right? It shouldn't have disappeared… your fear towards Vergo! His haki can protect him even from that cutting power of yours! In both strength ad standing, you're nothing compared to Vergo!"**

"It's been 2 years after the war! Exactly who put what into motion? You only kept the peace. Whitebeard only put an end to the last era. The Marines have been preparing a new battle force! They haven't challenged any of the big names… As if they were preparing for something! That war was just a "prelude". **You always said it. Together with an unstoppable wave, the "New Era" of the great ones will come! I've destroyed the gears and no one can turn them back**!"

Something felt wrong and Karin teleported to Punk Hazard where Law was. She fell from the sky and landed in Law's open arms. "Hello Princess." Law said with Karin in his arms bridal style. Karin blushed at the position she was in and Law immediately put her on the ground. "Shit. How am I going to eat tomorrow's breakfast? I got caught up in some messed up revenge!" Karin turned to face the source of the voice. Vergo's head was attached to the railing. The entire building had been cut into half and Vergo's body parts were attached to the railings. "This is pretty cruel Law. I'm quite upset… but you'll definitely regret this." Law held onto Karin's hand and pulled her away from Vergo. "Listen well," Vergo continued. "You don't know Joker's past. That will be the end of you!" Law and Karin looked back to face him. "Don't think the world is so shallow that you can replace him just because you've acquired a name for yourself in a new era. Tell him, Smoker. **Tell these Kids, who rely on power, about this deep-rooted world!"**

Law sliced Vergo's head into two. "You don't have to worry about us. You should be more worried about yourself. This room will soon be blown away. See you… "Pirate" Vergo." Law held his nodachi in one hand and held Karin in the other.

* * *

_Back at the Kid Pirates…_

Killer watched the screen as Ceaser Clown was defeated by Straw Hat Luffy. He felt worried for Karin and called her Den Den Mushi.

_Back at Punk Hazard…_

Purupurupuru.

Something was vibrating in Karin's bag. She opened the zip and managed to take out the Den Den Mushi from her Bag. Her Snail was pink in colour and had a purple and white striped shell.

"Hello?"

"Karin. This is Killer. What's your current situation? Ceasar Clown had just been defeated by Straw Hat."

"Oh? I'm fine. I'm with Law, by the way."

"Did Mugiwara-ya catch Caesar?" Law asked.

Killer pondered if he should tell. He shrugged. "Nope. He sent Caesar flying through a corridor."

Law cursed and Karin hung up. They met up with the other Straw Hats.

"There is only one way to escape the island, Gate #66 inside the R building. It's a rail car used to carry SAD! Tell everyone to get on it! **We must get out as soon as possible! Mugiwara-ya!**"

Luffy looked at Law, "Were you over there?" Luffy paused and started at Karin. "Hey! It's Eustass's Sister!" Luffy pointed at her.

"Where's Ceasar?!" Law demanded Luffy.

"Ah…There…" Luffy pointed down the corridor. "I sent him flying together with the door, I wonder how far he went."

Law got angry, "Hey! You promised to kidnap him!"

Luffy put his hands on his hips, "I'm fed up with that guy, couldn't be bothered catching him."

"But that was the plan! What if he manages to get away?! Don't change the plan for personal reasons! I shouldn't have trusted you! I'm gonna go after him! Karin follow me." Law continued and dragged Karin onto the cart. As soon as all of the Straw Hats had arrived, Karin used her ability to carry everyone up to the cart and make it move. As it moved, she sat down in the cart and used "Viewpoint" of Doflamingo.

"I'm sorry buddy. You've been my companion for the longest time. Thanks for all the hard work up till now."

There was an explosion and the cart tilted dangerously. Law caught Karin before she could fly off the cart. "It's in Building D, the SAD production room!" "Look Out!" Luffy kicked a falling piece of debris. "The corridor is collapsing!" Karin pointed out. "This corridor is a tunnel within the mountain. If it collapses on us, we'll be buried alive!"

Karin tried using "viewpoint" again. She saw Monet's wings, which means she is in Monet's viewpoint. "Goodbye, Young Master. You are the Man who will become Pirate King!" Monet suddenly coughed out blood. Karin felt as though someone had stabbed her heart. Monet lifted up her shirt, there was a hole in her chest where her heart should have been. Her viewpoint changed to the nearest living thing- the Den Den Mushi. Monet had collapsed on the floor. "Monet… Did something happen? **Answer Me!**"

"They do say that those who do good will get good things in return." Law had snaked his arm around Karin's waist. Karin suddenly felt very frightened, but it was not because of the way Law held her. Law pressed his forehead against hers, intending to comfort her. "Viewpoint" she said softly. Law felt like he was the wind rushing above the sea. "But you're still okay?" It was Doflamingo's voice. "So there was no big explosion on the island… You guys finish that thing off! **I'm heading there now!**" Law blinked his eyes and he found himself in the cart again. Karin had her face buried in Law's chest, she was crying. Karin was afraid. Law wrapped his arms around her in comfort as the cart continued rolling at a fast pace.


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: New Adventure with Law (and the Straw Hats)**

It all happened too fast for Karin to take in. She hid herself in Law's chest. When she opened her eyes again, Buffalo, Baby 5 and Ceasar Clown were unconscious and lying on the snow.

Law shifted Karin. "Are you going to treat the children?" Karin asked, referring to the giant children who were used as guinea pigs for Ceasar's experiments. Law nodded his head and led Karin to the tanker where the children were waiting. "Come inside Karin. You need to rest from using too much energy." Law said as he counted the children. Karin rested again but was later interrupted by someone screaming "Murderer!"

The Straw Hats' doctor, Chopper was yelling for Law to come outside, demanding to know what he was doing with the children in the infirmary. Law tells him to mind his own business, as he is now finished with taking them to pieces. This answer frightens Chopper to no end, and he runs into the infirmary, with Law adding that he had to methodically treat them for all the chemicals they were exposed to. Inside the infirmary, Chopper is met with enthusiastic greetings from all the children. They tell him that the man in the fluffy hat took all of the drugs and chemicals from their bodies and they are all completely cured. They said that being in pieces was cool but scary. The only one who has not woken up yet it Mocha.

* * *

Law pulled Karin out with him. She had rested but she still had a worried look on her face. "Hey, you'll be fine. You have me." Law comforted her. Karin swayed her hand which was intertwined with Law's. "How about Doflamingo? What will he do? Even if he is stripped of his status as a Shichibukai, what will he do then? Would he try to take me away?" Karin cupped her face with her hands anxiously. Law simply pressed her onto his chest, one hand on her back and the other stroking her hair. "You worry too much. Like I said, don't worry. I will protect you especially if Eustass-ya fails to." Karin nudged Law sharply, making him grunt. Both of them looked over to where the Straw Hats were having a party.

"What do you plan to do after this?" Karin asked. "I want to go to a place called Green Bit. We should hurry up and leave. Doflamingo is making his way here."

"Let's Party!" Luffy shouted, much to Karin and Law's confusion. Law took a bowl of soup and sat together with Karin on a crate, away from the party. Karin took a sip from the bowl before resting her head on Law's shoulders.

"Law, do you think I'd keep my promise with a pirate like you? You had countless chances to kill me. I know your planning to start 'something' using the Straw-Hats. " Smoker said abruptly.

"I wonder who is being used... There's no deeper meaning in having kept you alive, White Hunter." Law stood up with Karin and both walked away towards where Buffalo and Baby 5 were lying.

Buffalo murmured something and Law unsheathed his nodachi. He sliced off their heads and placed them on a raft with a Den Den Mushi. He placed a device which Karin assumed was a bomb on the raft before letting it drift out to sea. "Let's set sail, we should leave too." Karin suggested. Law nodded and led her back to the Straw Hats.

* * *

On the Straw Hats' ship, Law used Karin's Den Den Mushi to contact the one he had placed on the raft. Doflamingo had found Buffalo and Baby 5.

Law spoke into the receiver, "I'm surprised. To think the boss would show up in person."

"Law, is it? It's been awhile, you're not easy to meet."

Ceasar took the opportunity to scream for help but was silenced by Karin who rammed her heel into his already beaten up face. "Remember me?" Ceasar had a horrified expression on his face and immediately shut up.

"Where are Buffalo and Baby 5's bodies?"

"I have no idea. Stop asking useless questions. Let's talk business."

"Law, calm down! A kid shouldn't be acting like an adult! Where are you now! Don't anger me now!"

"Anger you? Right now your most important business partner is one of the four emperors, the great pirate "Kaidou the Beast". You're the one who wouldn't be angering this guy! What will happen when he find out you can't make anymore smile? You'll be wiped out."

"Hey, stop joking! Why do I have to do to get Ceasar back? Hurry up and state your terms!"

"You'll quit being a warlord. If the morning papers say you have withdrawn from the seven warlords, I'll contact you again. If not, negotiations are over. See you."

The sky soon turned dark. It was night time. Law leaned against the railing of the Straw Hats' ship with Karin sleeping against him. She changed her fluffy winter coat to a white and purple striped hoodie and long black pants. She took off her heels so she wouldn't injure Law should she shift her legs.

* * *

Karin woke up the next morning to see the News Coo in front of her, she took the newspaper and it flew off.

She shook Law gently and he opened his eyes. Karin stared into his grey eyes. They usually look tired, but today she could see happiness in them. "Morning. Paper's here." She greeted. Law stood up and pulled Karin onto her feet. Law sat on the railing and Karin sat on his lap. Both read it together.

**"Donquixote Doflamingo withdraws from the Shichibukai! He's renouncing as King of Dressrosa!"**

"This will do. He didn't have any other option." Law said as he read the Morning newspaper. Luffy bounced from out of nowhere making Karin jump and hit Law's jaw. "Hey look! It's our faces!" Luffy said excitedly. Law rubbed his jaw. "Looks like the Kid Pirates, the On Air Pirates and the Hawkins Pirates have also made an alliance." Law added, still rubbing his jaw. Karin planted a small kiss on his jaw. "Sorry!" She whispered.

The rest of the Straw Hats had woken up and gathered around to see the news. "You know how heavy this transaction is right? We only kidnapped Ceasar but Doflamingo is giving up 10 years of his reputation and seat as King, as well as his status as a Warlord. All of this in one night." Law told the Straw Hats. Karin took out her purple-and-white-striped shelled pink snail phone from her Bag and called the snail phone which Doflamingo took from Law.

"It's me... I left the Shichibukai." Doflamingo answered.

"Hello Doffy!" Karin squeaked happily into the receiver.

"Kitten-chan. You sound happy." He laughed into the phone. Law was about to grab the receiver but Luffy beat him to it.

"HELLO, I'M MONKEY D. LUFFY! THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy yelled.

"Straw-Hat Luffy. What have you been doing this past 2 years? I have something with me that you'd go to any length to get." Doflamingo said.

"Wait, that meat must be unbelievably delicious."

"Straw Hat! Don't get caught in his pace!" Law demanded.

Luffy started drooling and Karin pushed him away.

"We'll return Ceasar to you, as promised." Law said through the receiver.

"You should. Let's check whether my business partner is safe."

Ceasar still had his handcuffs on so he had to shout to the receiver. "Joker! I'm so sorry you had to leave the Shichibu-"

Law cut Ceasar off."8 hours from now! On the solitary island north of Dressrosa, Green Bit, southeast beach. We'll leave him there at 3 in the afternoon. Feel free to pick him up. I won't do anything more than this."

Doflamingo chuckled. "You make me sad. I wanted to have a drink with you now that you have grown up. I would like to see Kitten's pretty face again too..." Karin blushed.

"Hang up! This is all!" Law out the receiver down and Karin kept the snail phone in her bag.

"Are we going to destroy the "Smile" Factory?" The sniper, Usopp asked.

"I don't know. For some reason, I couldn't get any information about it." Law replied.

"Hey Torao, have you ever been to Dressrosa?" Luffy asked.

"No. It's his country." Law replied. He pointed at Karin with his thumb. "Karin was born there but her mother moved to the North Blue with her when she was only 4."

"I'm looking forward to going to Dressrosa! Sanji! What's for breakfast?" Luffy yelled again.

"Sandwiches."

"I hate bread..." Law commented. Karin giggled as Law was ignored and pulled him to the Straw Hats' galley.

Law shared some of his onigiri (rice ball) with Karin while discussing about their plans on what to do after returning Ceasar and destroying the factory.

"...I was planning to head to Zou. My comrades are there." Law said. Karin wasn't really paying attention but she snapped back to focus when Law said to "remember our goal". _Oh yeah, we're going to Dressrosa._

Karin stood up. "I should change since we're going to Dressrosa." Purple light blinded the crew and Karin now had a different appearance.

The "new" Karin had pale (almost white) skin and two blonde curly pigtails. Her fringe was parted mostly to the left and it showed her bright red eyes. She had a red blouse and long black pants on and her Bag was tied to her belt. Brown boots similar to Law's were on her feet.

"That was so cool! How did you do it? Do it again! Do it again!" Luffy yelled, his eyes were stars. Karin pointed her finger at Luffy, making him silent and stare cross-eyed at her finger. "Change." She grinned. Light purple smoke engulfed Luffy and when it disappeared, a red-haired Karin stood where Luffy should have been. Everyone except Law dropped their jaws to the floor. Even "Luffy" himself couldn't believe it. "So cool!" Luffy's voice came out from the red-haired Karin. Karin (the original, now blonde) giggled. "Fun isn't it? To be whoever you want?" She snapped again and Luffy turned into Chopper. She snapped the second time and Luffy reverted back to his original form before he fell onto the floor. "So hungry~" his stomach growled. A giant piece of meat appeared in front of Luffy and he munched on it happily.

"Getting better Karin." Law commented. "You would usually get very tired after using a bit of energy." Karin smiled but it disappeared quickly into a frown. "But I still am not able to fully control... this form. What if I lose my mind again?" She asked worriedly. "I will take care of it should the problem arise." Law consoled her.

"What do you mean can't "control" this form?" Sanji asked.

"There is a probability that Karin may lose control of her will if she's in this body. This body has the name "Karin Joker", the Princess of Dressrosa. Karin changed her form so she could live away from Doflamingo. It's like an alter ego."


	20. Chapter 17

_I'm so excited waiting for Doflamingo's appearance in the manga! _

* * *

Chapter 17: Corrida Coliseum

Karin adjusted her red blouse and straightened her black pants. It has already been decided who was doing what. She wanted to look for Doflamingo to say hi but Luffy dragged her along to explore Dressrosa.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Kinemon walked down the busy streets of Dressrosa. Karin walked in front of them. Every time she tried to wander off, Luffy would pull her back. "Our tour guide shouldn't abandon us!"

They could smell the fragrant flowers, delicious cuisine, see the passionate dancing of women of Dressrosa. They were walking along when somebody shouted. "Wait, Mario! Give my arm back to me! You are such a scoundrel, all the cotton's coming out!"

The men hung the mouth open in shock. Karin closed Luffy's mouth. "Don't be so rude to the townsfolk." Karin said annoyed. "But they are toys!" Luffy responded.

A toy solider came up to them. "Hello! I'm a solider! Uh, I think I saw you somewhere... Have we met? Ah! Right, on the newspaper this morning! Ouch! Oh no, my strings got tied up! Help me!"

Karin flexed her fingers. If one looked closely, one would be able to see fine lilac-coloured strings from the tips of her fingers. She adjusted the toy soldier's strings, who then thanked her.

"Waah, a man was stabbed!"

"Ahh... again?"

"What do you mean 'again'? Is there a serial criminal?" Zoro asked aloud.

"No. The women of Dressrosa are very passionate...and jealous. When they find out a betrayal, they stab people. The more beautiful, the more we stab." Karin explained. She giggled upon trying to imagine her mother stabbing Doflamingo.

"Are you a local? You seem very knowledgeable about our country although I have never seen you in town before." The toy soldier asked Karin, tilting his head to the side. "And uh... your ability is similar to our King's... Well, our once King."

Karin smiled. "I was born here." And she turned away, the rest of the group followed her.

Luffy stopped Karin. "What does he mean 'similar to our King'? Are you related to that Mingo-guy?" Luffy sounded quite serious.

Sanji cut in. "Law said you were the..." Karin cut him off.

"Hey!" Karin put up her hands. "Let's look for clothes for you guys first, then we'll look for food. I'll tell you more later." She smiled sweetly although Sanji could tell she was upset.

* * *

At a restaurant...

The guys were all wearing black suits which matched what most of the men in Dressrosa were wearing. As a disguise, they wore shades and had fake beards to cover their faces. Karin didn't change out of her red blouse and black pants. She kept silent as the others ate their food.

"Why are you so quiet?" Luffy asked her. "Was it because I asked..."

"Quiet Luffy." Sanji interrupted. "Karin is just upset, let her be."

"It's okay. I just... I don't know. There're so many things, secrets bottled up inside... " Karin said.

She looked up suddenly and turned her head to watch some people playing roulette. A group of people were cheating a blind old man. Luffy went over and Karin turned back.

Sanji then asked again. "But Karin, Law also mentioned that you..."

Karin looked annoyed. "What? Have an unstable condition? That I might lose control over my own will? Please, don't underestimate me. I have grown since the last time we met."

Karin took out a pair of shades from her bag and put them over her eyes. Dust flew up and blinded everyone in the restaurant. When the dust settled, a large hole was made in the floor. The blind old man walked out of the restaurant.

"Hm? I'm missing a sword! 'Shuusui' is gone!" Zoro panicked.

"What?! The treasure of Wano?!" Kinemon panicked as well.

"The old man took them. You should chase him before he disappears." Karin said.

Zoro chased after the blind man with Kinemon and Sanji behind him.

Luffy wanted to follow but Franky stopped him. "I have another plan. Karin?" Karin took off her shades and put them in her bag. "Coming."

* * *

The man who tried to cheat the blind old man fell to the ground after being interrogated by Franky about "smiles" or the Factory.

"Sheesh. He doesn't even know his own partners." Luffy commented.

"Look, today everyone's heading toward the coliseum. The Family Leaders should be there! There's a big event today." Franky took his fist out from the wall and the man ran off.

"The Coliseum?" Franky asked.

"Follow me." Karin said.

* * *

At the Coliseum

"The Corrida Coliseum is a large venue for hosting fights. It's own by the Donquixote Family. The best thing about it, is that no Marines or Police are allowed to enter. Even if they see a criminal inside, they can't use their authority. If they try to go in, they'll be listed as wanted criminals." Karin explained. She then sighed. "Guess the prize for winning the event at the Coliseum... The Mera Mera no Mi."

"Ace's devil fruit! I won't allow anyone to eat it! I want to participate!" Luffy said to Karin.

"What's the event like?" Franky asked.

"It's like a battle show. There will be a large audience inside around the whole coliseum. In the middle is a ring surrounded by water, where the fight is." Karin explained.

"Luffy," Franky whispered. "You can go all out. But you can't let anyone know who you are."

"Quickly, they're gonna close the registration." Karin hurried them.

"So what's your name then?" A lady in a gladiator suit asked.

"Lu..." "**You idiot!**" Franky whacked the back of Luffy's head.

"Lucy." Karin interrupted. "His name is Lucy."

"Okay..." The lady gave a weird look.

"Am I allowed to follow him in? So he doesn't cause too much trouble?" Karin asked.

The lady was about to say 'no' but Karin showed the tattoo of the Donquixote Family symbol on her arm, hidden under her left sleeve.

"Sure..." She sounded a bit frightened as she closed the booth.

"Franky, you go look around. I'll take care of... Lucy." Karin told Franky.

* * *

Luffy and Karin entered the waiting room. Luffy had a large tag on his shirt stating his contestant number and name, "Lucy". Karin walked next to him.

A large gladiator who towered over many of the participants stopped Luffy, saying that he hated people who joined just to look around. He tried to crush Luffy, but was taken out with ease. "Shishishi. Nice to meet ya!"

"Hey! Did you start this? You would be disqualified!" A staff came over.

Karin defended Luffy by saying it was somebody else who started it. Karin pulled Luffy away to a corner and began explaining some rules, though Luffy wouldn't listen anyway. Karin wanted to put her palm on her face. "Uhh. Follow me." Karin led Luffy to the Battle Preparation Room.

"Oooh!" Luffy said in awe.

"There's a weight limit. So you can't wear too much armour." Karin pointed out. All the girls who were in charge ran somewhere, chanting "The Prince..." in love struck tones. Luffy frowned when told not to put on too much so he started choosing what he wanted to keep. "While you are changing, I should tell you about some of your competitors..." Karin said. "Well, you're in block C. Block B should be starting soon. So...uh never mind." She gave up when she noticed Luffy wasn't paying attention.

Suddenly she was lifted off the ground by a pair of muscular arms from behind. She wanted to scream but a head was pressed onto her neck. "Sshhh." A male voice said. Karin recognised the voice and calmed down. She turned her body to face the man. He was large, about twice Luffy's height and his skin was tan. "Mmm, how long has it been? What are you doing here?" He pressed his face deep in her collar.

"**Oi! What are you doing to Karin, you vampire?! He's trying to suck your blood!**" Luffy pointed at the man and yelled in anger. He was wearing a helmet and a cape, his fake beard seemed to jump as he huffed.

"Hey. No matter how you disguise yourself, I won't forget the face who besmirched my reputation!" The man said, putting Karin down on the ground and looking at Luffy.

"Oh! You're...Malo..."

"It's Bellamy." Bellamy and Karin said together.

"Right, Bellamy! Why are you here?"

"No reason. I don't live on Jaya. I can be wherever I want to be. I've admired Doflamingo ever since I was a kid. I don't have an interest in the "Mera Mera no Mi"... but I also have a reason I can't lose." Bellamy said as he crossed his arms.

"Then we'll just have to fight again." Luffy replied.

"But I am not the same as I used to be! Strawhat, I went to "Sky Island". I lost my friends but my world got turned upside down."

"You went to Skypiea?! You didn't do anything to them did you?"

"Who knows." Bellamy said as he lifted his shades, making Luffy frown at his eyes. "In any case, I don't have anything against you anymore. But to overcome the tidal wave that is coming soon, I'm getting on Doflamingo's ship! ...I won't laugh at you again." He kissed Karin's forehead and made his way out to the Arena. She giggled and wished him all the best.

"Come, Luffy. Let's look for a place to watch the fight." Karin said as she brought him upstairs to a balcony. She found one with nobody there so she was rather pleased... until "Pirate Prince" Cavendish showed up. "He's quite popular isn't he?" Cavendish commented.

The crowd was cheering for Bellamy. Bellamy looked up ad turned his head to where Karin's balcony was. She gave him a thumbs-up and he put two fingers to his forehead like a salute. Several women in the audience fainted.

"There's so many people I'm getting excited! Hey, what's your name?" Luffy asked the man who just joined them.

"It's Cavendish." He replied while flipping through a stack of damaged wanted posters.

"What are you doing Cabbage?" Luffy asked Cavendish. Karin stood by the side hoping Luffy wouldn't accidentally blow his cover.

"I'm checking the Wanted Posters of the 'Worst Generation'. I really have to get new ones! I can't really see well with all these knife marks in them. This is a tournament with a big prize, I was hoping that at least one of them would come. Though they might be hiding their face like Burgess."

"Hiyahaya are these the spectator seats? You can see the fights well from here." Someone said from behind. "By the way, is Garp doing well? 'Strawhat Luffy'." Karin recognised the man as Don Chinjao, someone in the same block as Luffy.

"Huh? You know OWW!" Luffy yelled as Karin stepped on his foot. Cavendish looked at Luffy suspiciously. "I'm sorry, old man. But this is Lucy, not 'Strawhat Luffy'." Karin tried to cover up. Cavendish glared at Luffy. "If you're the real 'Strawhat Luffy', I'll kill you here right now!"

Don Chinjao suddenly headbutt the floor where Luffy was standing on. Karin pulled him away to safety. "Take off that beard!" Cavendish tried to rip it off of Luffy's face. "Gyaah, no! Stop!" Karin kicked Cavendish away and pulled Luffy away.

Don Chinjao attacked Luffy again but Cavendish intervened, unhappy about having someone else target his "prey". Wanting to stop the fight, Luffy punched Don Chinjao but it had no effect. Some of staff came in and two other pirates tried to calm Don Chinjao down.

"Quick! While Cavendish is busy." Karin pulled Luffy once again to a corner and teleported both to the spectator balcony in the level above them, where there were no people.

"Whew! Thanks Karin. Jeez, I promised Franky I wouldn't reveal my identity."

"Hmm. About 100 people dropped out. Only 30 people left." Karin commented, pointing at the arena. She scowled at Bartolomeo who had just decided to do his business in the middle of the battle. _The jerk just decided to unzip in front of the audience and relieve himself. How insolent. _She gritted her teeth.

A fishman attacked him but failed and injured his own hand. Karin's sharp eyes noticed something like a barrier. Maybe he has a devil fruit... The Bari Bari no Mi.

Bellamy attacked Bartolomeo, but like the fishman, was hurt as a result.

"Hey Bellamy! Do your best!" Luffy shouted.

Suddenly there was a large explosion, everyone except Bartolomeo and the King of Prodence was knocked off the arena. The only reason why the audience weren't blown away was because of Bartolomeo's barrier ability. Karin put her hand over her eyes and tried to control herself from letting tears come out after seeing Bellamy's defeat and the result of the fight.

"GWAAH! The fighting king Elisabello II was K-Oed! Ehh, the winner of Block B is damn... Bartolomeo!" The commentator announced, displeased.

A tear slid down her cheek, Karin wiped it away.

"You all right Karin?" Luffy asked.

Karin still had her hand covering her eyes as she nodded, pressing her lips hard together. _Control... I can't break now... At least not in this form without Law..._

* * *

She went down to look for Bellamy. He was lying down on a stretcher. The medics were attending to the other participants. Bellamy was covered in blood but he was still alive.

"Bellamy..." Karin knelt down beside him. Luffy stood next to her.

"I haven't changed a bit huh... Still a mess." Bellamy said.

"You've changed, Bellamy." Luffy commented.

"Haha. The one's that changed is you, Mugiwara. With a Haki that's way beyond imagination." Bellamy replied.

Karin kissed his forehead.

"Karin, I'm surprised you still haven't gone to your dad yet. You used to cling onto him everywhere he went when you were small."

"I'm a big girl now. I don't need to be with him all the time." Tears still kept coming down.

"Big girls don't cry. So stop. I'm not dead, you know."

Karin held her breath and managed to wipe away her tears.

"Better?"

"Yeah..."

"Go get ready for the next round, Mugiwara. If anything happens to Karin, Doflamingo will definitely come for your head, not just Law's."

Luffy gave his hand to Karin and pulled her up to her feet. "Let's go!"

* * *

To be continued... When the next few chapters come out.

Get Well Soon, Eiichiro Oda!

* * *

Karin (Joker)_: It kinda hurts somewhere inside and a strange liquid comes out from my eyes. There's no blood, but it hurts here... Somewhere in my chest... I was told the only medicine for this pain was Love... But what is "Love"?_


	21. Chapter 18

Her Story: Chapter 18

"Hmm... I'm curious to know how Law's doing. But I still have to take care of Luffy... What should I do? Ah! I know!" Karin smiled to herself.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Luffy butted in.

Karin winked and put her finger to her lips. A ghost-like version of the red-haired Karin came out from her current blonde-hair body. It slowly solidified and became a real body.  
"Cool!" Luffy said in surprise. The red haired Karin shushed him. "Not too loud! Karin Joker is going to check on Law, okay? I'll stay with you." Red-haired Karin told Luffy. Blonde-haired Karin Joker took a sling bag from Karin's beige bag and slung it around her waist. Karin Joker doubled checked her sling bag, she had all she needed though both bags were magically connected through tiny portals inside.

* * *

**Green Bit**

Karin Joker teleported to Green Bit. However, she was still bad at teleporting accurately and landed on Caesar Clown. He groaned in pain after falling to the ground.

"Oops! Sorry!" She giggled and got off Caesar.

Law wore a black coat with his light blue jeans and covered his hat with its hoodie. It was open, revealing his tattoo of his Jolly Roger with a heart design on his bare chest.

Law stood silently at looked at her. Karin Joker frowned at him. "You hardly have any expression!" She pouted childishly. Her 21-year old body slowly shrunk into a 8-year old's.

She still had her Blonde hair tied into two ponytails, red shirt, black pants and her brown sling bag.

"Damn Caesar is huge!" Karin Joker commented when he stood up.

_Still incoherent like when she was smaller. _

Law smiled but kept silent. "Ha! I made you smile!" She grinned, showing her pearly white teeth. She raised her arms up at Law. Law was confused at first but quickly realised that she wanted him to carry her.

"You're quite big now, you know. You don't need to be carried."

Her arms were still raised, but this time she opened and closed her fists. With her arms up, she could almost touch Law's hip.

"No."

She pouted and put her arms down, crossing them. She paused to think for awhile. She shrunk again, to her 4-year old form. Now she could just reach his knee. "Am I small enough now? I bet Daddy would still carry me no matter my size!" She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, pouting.

"That's because Doflamingo will forever be bigger than you." Law said as he bent over to pick 4-year-old-sized Karin Joker up. He adjusted the way he held his nodachi so it would be easier to carry Karin Joker with one arm. She sat on one arm and wrapped her tiny arms around his shoulders and rested her head at his neck inside his hood.

"I didn't know Joker was a father. He didn't seem like the type to settle down or like the fatherly type to me." Caesar commented.

"Why are we here?" Karin Joker asked again. _She had forgotten why she was here... _Law sweat-dropped but remembered that Karin Joker has the mind of a small child, despite her mature outer appearance. She was in a "preserved" state after all these years.

"We are here to give Caesar back to Doflamingo since he stepped down from the Shichibukai." Law reminded her.

She tilted her head to one side. "Daddy wouldn't do that. Why should he?" She laughed loudly. "He has been able to take care of me more easily since he joined, though I didn't realise it then. He worked so hard to reach where he is now, Daddy wouldn't be that stupid." She added childishly.

Law widened his eyes, something didn't feel right. Karin Joker looked at him. "What's the matter?"

Law kept silent. Doflamingo might be able to read what's on Karin Joker's mind. He didn't know how, but he was guessing it was because of her mother...

"Where's Nico Robin and that long-nose?" Karin Joker asked as she took out a pocket watch from her sling bag, still carried by Law. "Ah, I can't read it..." She stared at the analogue clock.

"10 minutes to Three." He said.

"Hey Law, are you afraid that Daddy will kill you?" She said bluntly.

Caesar hung his mouth open but closed it again. Karin Joker is a 21-year old in a 4-year old's body. He forgot and was initially shocked by what she said but remembered that she was **Joker's** daughter. He shouldn't be so surprised.

Law was quiet. He put his hand on Karin Joker's head and pulled gently at her blonde ponytail. "Not really, but I'm sure you wouldn't let him kill me. Right? I'm your big brother."

She smiled. "I wanna tell you something cool!" She changed the subject.

"I used to come here to play by myself when Daddy wasn't around. Do you believe in 'Fairies'? They exist, you know! They live here too. But I can't tell you what they really are, I promised them."

Law and Caesar gave a confused look. "Do you know how old you are?" Caesar asked.

"Of course I do! I'm 21. The 'fairies' of Dressrosa exist. I've seen them before." Karin said in a matter-of-fact tone. "How old did you think I was? 4? Hmph!" She pouted again. (_Oh the irony...)_

She paused to think again. "Maybe Nico Robin and Long-nose got caught by them. I wonder how the Chopper and the others are doing. Their ship is so vulnerable... with nobody to defend them." She shrugged.

"Do you think Daddy will still be angry at me for running away from home? Though it wasn't really me running away since Mama took me away. Hee~"

Law took out Karin Joker's pocket watch again. 3 more minutes to the exchange.

"You know, if I were Daddy, I would trick you all so that I could get whatever I wanted without losing anything. Who would want to lose? But I'm not sure about what I'm going to do with myself later. Should I go back to Kid or just stay with Daddy? Hmm..." Karin Joker started to mutter to herself. Law put her on the ground and she sat on his shoes.

* * *

**2 minutes to the exchange...**

Law's den den mushi rang.

"Hey Law! This is Sanji!"

"Black leg... Did you find the factory?"

"Now's not the time for that! Listen carefully! Get out of there!"

"What are you talking about? We're about to hand over Caesar."

"Doflamingo never stepped down from the Shichibukai! Even if you give Caesar back, he never had any intentions of living up to the deal! He's been playing us from the beginning!"

"You're not making any sense! What are you-"

"I'll explain later! Just get off that island immediately!"

Karin Joker had grown into her 8-year old form. She stood up suddenly and looked up at the sky. And then looked around at the beach. "Doffy!" She chirped happily. She clapped her hands. Law felt a bit frightened, has Karin Joker lost control of her mind and decided not to help him? He's screwed.

"Karin?" Law looked at her. She turned her head back and smiled at him.

"Look! Daddy is coming! He'll protect me from the Marines! There are so many coming!"

"How about us?" Caesar panicked.

Karin Joker shrugged. "I dunno. Ask Law. He's smart."

Law suddenly grabbed her and stepped back into the shades of the forest. She kicked about violently, flailing her arms in attempt to force Law to put her down. She tried to scream but Law covered her mouth. She was no match for his iron grip and he put his finger over his lips. "Protect us from any harm, especially from Doflamingo. Otherwise you'll lose 'Nightmare Karin' and have no other way of contacting your mother... **Forever**. Understood?"

* * *

Dan dan dan daaaaaan~~~~ Cliffhanger! Na nanana nanana nanana... DOFFY!

**Karin Joker: T^T Law...(sniffle sniffle) tried to kill me...**

**Law: It's not like you can die so simply right? If I get killed, I'll come after you as a ghost.**

**KJ : I can still feel pain too, you know. DADDY!**(whines like the little girl she is)

**Doflamingo: LAAAAAAWWWWWW! I'M GONNA KILL YA!**

Author's Message:

Sorry if I confused anyone with "Karin" and "Karin Joker"...

Well, I have to say that Law did threaten Karin Joker. But then again, he is trapped in a corner. Marines are coming from the beach and Doflamingo is coming through the sky. He can't really run anywhere now. He is **desperate**. The only thing/person that can save him and Caesar at the moment is Karin Joker.

Sadly, when "Karin" and "Karin Joker" split from one body, Karin Joker will have her young immature mind since Karin grew up with her "Karin" mind. Think of it like 2 souls in 1 body and that only 1 soul can take control at any one time. So "Karin" took over most of her life and "Karin Joker" was sealed away from 4 years to (now) 21 years. "Karin Joker" is still a 4 year-old who is very attached to her Daddy, Law was just someone who happened to live in the same house as her then. Why betray your own blood to help someone else, right?

I also hope to have more reviews so I know how my story is progressing. It's nice to know how I'm doing. Reviews might also give me some inspiration or ideas on how I should continue.


End file.
